


Be My Girlfriend, Tobio-chan!

by QuinnC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, GoM - Freeform, Kiseki no Sedai - Freeform, M/M, Mad Scientists, Multi, Romance, more special guest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnC/pseuds/QuinnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Updated Summary cuz I'm suck at writing summary..urgh]<br/>Kageyama was turned into a girl and it sucks! Especially when Oikawa spot her dead on. In XX Island, where beach volleys is the famous event they held each summer bought them into an unexpected meeting. Featuring Kiseki no Sedai in chpt 7.<br/>#oikawaxkageyama #oikage #slightGOMxKageyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Incident

**BE MY GIRLFRIEND, TOBIO-CHAN!**

**By: QuinnC**

**Oikawa x Kageyama # Specially for Oikage Fangirls ~ o ~**

It was in the middle of night already but here, inside Oikawa's household, someone voice making the quiet night becomes quite dissaster. " Aaarghh! Why must him? Why it must be him? Tobio-chan is supposed to be my greatest opponent but..hey! it must be something wrong somewhere with this love-meter apps. I won't believe it…nahh..i won't…..but…arghh!"

Oikawa was somewhat interested with this Love-meter apps on iPhone after he saw some of his classmates are crazy about this app so he intends to try it, but he don't know why his fingers were typing his former kouhai's name fluently and barely think about it…so, the love- meter results is.. PERFECT COUPLE! He was then scolded by his mom for being too loud. Oikawa threw his sights outside the window. ' Tobio is hella adorable…jeez, am I crazy about thinking how cute he is? Nahh..it is out of my mind though.' He sighed.

'If only Tobio chan being a girl then there got no problem on dating him in front of the public. People might think I am a crazy to date with a boy….hahaha, how I wonder?'

Oikawa mumbled without realizing, a shooting star already passing him. Right before his eyes fall into the night sky.

* * *

The next morning, Kageyama as usual woke up early and around 6.30 a.m he was ready with his Karasuno jersey for morning practice. "Okaa-san, I'm leaving…"

"Wait, at least take some breakfast before you go!" Kageyama huffed. "Okaa-san.. I'm already late. I will get a box of milk when I arrived at school, I promise."

"Tobio..you rotten child! Do you know how much effort I put to make sandwiches for our breakfast? Eat already!" his mother seemed mad, well, Kageyama's short tempered characteristics comes from his mother's genetic as well.

"Tobio, just take a bite for this time. It's pretty unusual she made us breakfast early in the morning like today, we should be grateful." His father smiled while taking a sip of coffee from his cup. Kageyama obeyed his parents command and sat down. His mother now seemed satisfied with his reaction. The family was having their breakfast while watching news on TV.

"A crazy scientist who was known as 'Mad Scientist' has escaped from the cops surveillance yesterday. Mad Scientist had once being caught by police for producing a wave machine to distract computerized system and trying to steal away the most precious relics in the museum. His private laboratory was being banned in order to obstruct him from preparing another illegal experimental subject. Currently, he was being trailed sneaking into his laboratory but he managed to escaped together with his apparatus and unidentified chemical substance. Civillian are adviced to be cautious with this man. If anybody sees him, contact the cops immediately. Next, regarding issue…."

Kageyama,s mother felt goosebumps while his father seemed relaxed. "I hope the criminal doesn't come to me! Why the police let a crazy freak like that escape?". "If he ever dare to come to me I will smack him. Don't worry mom, you're strong enough to take him down,"said Kageyama while taking his last bite. "Thanks for the meal! Okaa-san, otoo-san.. I'm leaving now, bye!"

" _Ki o sukete ne_ , Tobio!"

* * *

Kageyama jogged along his way to Karasuno High School in order to arrive earlier than his little besties (although both of them denied the fact). Suddenly…Bump!

He accidentally bumped with an old man. His briefcase fell on the ground. " Gomennasai..let me help you with that, ossan!" Kageyama crouched down to pick up the content that thrown out from the briefcase but he somehow felt curious with those aluminium packed items. The old man smiled at him, "Thanks for helping. You're really a good boy." He said while adjusting his black hat.

"You are welcome," said Kageyama while his eyes staring suspiciously at the briefcase, but he had no intention to ask the old man so he just continued his walkway towards school. From afar, the old man smirked mysteriously.

"One more serve practice and we're done!" said coach Ukai during their after school practice. "Osu!"

"Uhh…practising during summer is incredibly tiring than ever, eh!" complained Tanaka after he took a seat next to Nishinoya. "I want beach…" uttered Nishinoya. "EHHH? Why in this sudden.." Tanaka and Hinata (who just joined them) surprised with Nishinoya's spartan statement. Nishinoya stood and hold Tanaka's shoulder. " You know, Ryuu..summer heat will bring you a heat stroke.."

"Ehh?" it was not only Tanaka who seemed shocked with his sudden exchange, all the club member felt Nishinoya seemed odd at this moment. "Daichi, did Nishinoya knocked his head somewhere?" whispered Suga. "Haihh..how can I say this? Sometimes, an idiot can be quite genius. He sure study a lot."

"Ni..Nishinoya speaks about scientific knowledge! He just said about heat stroke, means he read scientific facts! He finally managed to study! Nishinoya..I'm so proud of you for the first time being your classmate! Isk..isk.." Narita knelt down and wiped his 'tears of joy'. Kageyama didn't get any idea on what Narita said (due to his low self awareness) " Eh, is it so strange Noya-san acting like that? I think he just being normal like usual." "It is completely abnormal! Science subject is Noya-san's absolute rival cuz' he always get terrible marks when it comes to chemistry or physics or biology! But..when he suddenly talked about science..holy shock! Oh my God..Noya-san! Please turn normal again.." Tanaka hugged his buddy while begging that Nishinoya would turn back to normal. As a result, Nishinoya knocked him on his bald head. "It is a general knowledge, _aho_! By the way, aren't ya thought the same about going anywhere that can cool our body and minds?"

"Nishinoya is right." Takeda sensei popped out from nowhere. The team lined up and sat infront of their sensei and coach. " Sensei, are you saying that we're going somewhere during this summer holiday?" asked Daichi. Takeda sensei nodded and smiled. "Well, my uncle owned a chalet at XX Island. The island has many captivating view that you will never forget once you saw them. I can ask him to reserve some for us."

"Yeaahh!"

* * *

**Kageyama POV**

I got no idea on what were they discussing about since I would prefer practising even during this hot summer. On the other hand, I need to improve my jump serve so I had no intention to picnic or whatever it is. I slip my hand inside my jersey's pocket and luckily I found something to chew. 'A chewing gum? Since when I bought it?' I unseal its wrapper and began to chew it. After some times, my stomach felt uneasy and my chest felt hot and heavy. The pain was so intense, I really can't hold it anymore.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" I screamed with my hands holding my chest before I found myself struggling on the flour.

"Kageyama! Wha..sensei!" all my teammates panicked, especially my besties, Hinata. Daichi-san hold my forehead. "His body is hot! Kageyama, are you suffering from high fever?" I shook my head. I was completely fine until just a moment ago. " Ka…Kageyama..just don't die!" If I was fine I will knocked Hinata's head for saying it out loud. Shimizu-san rushing towards me and put cold towel around my head and neck. "It's no use! His body is still hot."

"Yachi-san! Call 119 now!" Yachi nodded and immediately took out her cellphone. Her movement stopped before she could do that as she saw vapours around my body. Everyone inside the gym shocked. "Wohoo..I had seen this moment only in TV but I'm surprised that I can see them for real!" Tanaka was excited and shocked at the same time. Couple of minutes later, I feel relieved. My body regain to its normal temperature but….something seems weird. Everyone's faces staring at me as they see me as a ghost. "Ka…Kage…" Hinata stammering while his index finger pointed at me. I grimaced, "What?" I scolded him but..eh? Why did my voice sounds weird? Asahi-san's mouth was wide opened, so did everyone. What's wrong with them actually?

"Uhm..by the way, my chest feels heavy. What's going on?" I touched my chest and so I feels like….ehhh? Since when…

"Ka..Kageyama..turns into…."

I got….THIS BOOBS?!

"A girl!" and so..everybody went into chaos.

-Chapter Ends-


	2. One Troublesome Day

**#FromTheAuthor'sPanel:- Hello readers! Since I'm a newbie here I dunno whether my story impressed u'olls or not (actually I'm pretty good in grammar but not the vocab!)Starting from this chapter and so on, I will write Kageyama as 'she/ her' instead of 'he/ him' until he reverts to his original gender.  
**

**#Enjoy reading ^_^. I own nothing but this fic.**

**Chapter 2: One Troublesome Day**

A short, silky black-haired boy..whooopsie, a girl sitting on the floor dumbfoundedly while hands clutching her hair harshly. " What on Earth had happened? Why Kageyama becomes a girl in a blink of an eye? It is truly ridiculous!" shouted Hinata. Seeing his partner transformed into a girl drove him nuts. "Calm down, Hinata. Maybe it's kind of pranks or something..just..maybe." Yamaguchi tried to convince him while himself was struggling for not laughing at the poor setter. On the other hand, Tsukishima was smirking meaningfully. Guess he had dirty plans to tease the 'King'.

" It's obviously not kind of pranks. No matter how you look at it, those are real boobs! Look!" Once Hinata finished his line, he innocently put his hand on Kageyama's breast. As a result, the setter squealed 'kyaa' and Hinata's cheek met with her iron fist within one second. Pink blushes became visible on Kageyama's face. "Hinata you..damn pervert!"

Daichi startled and his eyes widen in astonishment. " Am..am I misheard or something? Kageyama just said 'kyaa'! I've never heard he said something abnormal such that! What a shock!" now was the caiptain's turn to get overwhelmed.

"Daichi, you should've said 'she'." Asahi tried to correct the captain's pronunciation.

"Shouyou it's not fair! I want to touch them to!" As soon as Nishinoya said that, he dashed towards the terrified girl. Luckily, Sugamama was there to protect his 'daughters' dignity.

"Don't you dare to touch my daughter's private you dang pervert! Once again you do that I will give you no mercy. Tanaka and Tsukishima too! Don't ya ever trying to do sexual harassment towards my daugthter! Got it?" that's what the Mom said.

"Oukay.."

'Suga-san's instinct is always sharp. Never mind, King. I will find an opportunity to tease you another time.' Tsukishima mumbled.

"Well.. I have no idea how Kageyama had become like this but we're really at disadvantages. If Kageyama won't recover until next two months, he will has low chance to enter the next tournament." Their coach's statement made all of them agaped in incredulity. That's mean, Kageyama won't participate in boys volleyball match because he was now appeared as a girl!

"Hey, I can still play if I disguise as a boy! Nobody will noticed my gender, just hid this 'thing' with other stuffs so that it won't be obvious." Kageyama pout, unsatisfied with coach Ukai opinion. "Hmm..sometimes, it does make sense." Ukai succumbed but he still worried cuz there was no guarantee that the secret will be hidden forever.

"And..one more thing, Kageyama-san. If you won't recover until the end of this summer break, how would you attend the class with this state? Teachers and your classmates will torture you tons of inquiry, besides, how will they react when you're telling the truth that, you suddenly transformed into a girl during practise. They may not accept the facts that sounded illogical." Takeda gave his opinion.

Tongg!

Kageyama felt like a heavy stone just hit her head. Those adults were not helping her with better problem solving. All they did were adding her frustration plus, why she must care about attending classes? Her concern was only on volleyball, not sitting in class and cramming. But..wait, what will happen if her teacher decides to meet her parents if she kept skipping classes. Her secret will be revealed in front of her parents! Furthermore, she didn't want to tell about this abnormality to her parents.

"Kageyama..are you all right? Ne..Kageyama!" Sugawara poked his kouhai's cheek as he saw Kageyama stunned all of a sudden.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Kageyama tailed Yachi along the walkway towards Yachi's condominium until she was brought into amazement when Yachi showed her bedroom.

"Woahh..so big! Yachi, your bedroom is nice and big! How rich your family are!"

Yachi giggled seeing Kageyama's expression. " It's not so spectacular as rich people used to be but, I am glad that my room is comprehensive enough even for four people. This is all I can do to help you, Kageyama-san. I'm sorry that I can't help you to recover!" once Yachi said that, she knocked her head on her bed. She felt a bit guilty maybe. Kageyama rushed into her and hold her shoulder to keep Yachi calm. "Yachi, don't push youself too much. You're a big help when I run into troubles. So, please don't feel any guilty. Having me to stay in your house and sharing bedroom with someone like me, I feel so grateful."Kageyama tried to bring back confidence in Yachi.

"Yo..you feel like that? Heww..now I feel relieved. Uhmm..so..Kageyama-san, since you're staying here for a while, I have a responsibility to treat you as _onna_ (woman) as well as giving a-female-only lesson so that you will get used of your 'female body'!" Yachi's eyes was shining in determination. Thanks to Kageyama, she recovered from her lack of confident.

Kageyama nodded. The idea to let her stay with Yachi was proposed by Shimizu and was agreed by Daichi.

* * *

Flashback..

"Maa..maa..don't cry, Kageyama." Sugawara hugged the sad kouhai by her neck and stroked her hair gently. Kageyama hiccuped. She didn't realize when the tears suddenly dripped out of her blue eyes. She somewhat felt frustrated with the thought 'why only me are given with this misfortune. Why am I fated to be a girl at time like this? Or is it my retribution for being tyrant during middle school?' so far, it brought her to sadness and sorrow.

"Suga..i think, you're much more like her mom. When did you learn comforting people like that?" asked Asahi.

"I learnt it from my mother." He simply replied.

"Huh? Kageyama is crying! If you saw a pig flying, I think..it is the best idiom to describe Kageyama now! He is crying for real!" Hinata was hardly to digest how extremely Kageyama's personality was reversed. "God..please return back our original Kageyama to us! He is completely abnormal" Hinata chanted his prayer only to be smacked by Yamaguchi on the shoulder.

"Kageyama is now a 'she' Hinata-kun." Yachi said.

"Shuddap dumbass Hinata! If only I know how to control this female personalities I will never turn out to be like this! Man, girls surely cry a lot."

"So, Kageyama where will you staying for now? With your physical appearance like this…"

"I know. My parents must be shocked and it will add more pressure to them.I can't go back home like this." She said while wiping her tears out.

"Hurmm..my family are present throughout this summer break. Sorry, Kageyama. Can't really assist you with that plus, my parents will tease me if I bring a girl to home." Hinata went straightforward. Though he felt guilt for not being able to help his besties.

"Hinata is right. We're boys and it is not nice when we suddenly bring a girl back home and sharing rooms together." Spoke Daichi through his logical reasoning.

"Oohh..but I can…"

"No. you absolutely are prohibited to do it Tanaka." Shimizu cuts in before Tanaka could finished his line.

"Furthermore, Kageyama still can't get used of her body and she is supposed to learn more about women's things and stuffs."

"Huh..why do I need too?

"Because..there are so much things that women do's and dont's in public rather than you, guys always do." Shimizu replied. Her arms snuggled around her chest. She then glanced at Yachi.

"I think, Yachi is fit to do this task."Shimizu's shining black orbs met with Yachi.

"Err…ehhhhh? Am I really cut out with that task?" Yachi pointed her forefinger at herself. Hinata approached her and gave her a pat on shoulder.

"You should be no worries. Yachi-san's house is biiggg! Ah, there got a swimming pool to! If I recall back, it's at 3rd floor isn't it? Kageyama and I had come to her condominium twice."

"You already went to a girl's house?! Hey, Ryuu! We're not going to lose to these first year brat!"

"I agree with Shimizu option. Besides, Yachi has good teaching method even a dumb like Kageyama can follow her." Said Daichi. Kageyama pouted as Daichi said she was a dump then she glanced at Yachi who seemed a bit shy. 'I.. I'm gonna stay in the house and sharing room together with Kageyama, the genius setter..the King of the Court..eventhough he is in a girl's form now, but still..urghh..shy to stay with someone cool like her!' Yachi whined inside her heart.

"Yachi-san, are you anxious?" Hinata popped in front of her. Yachi startled and ruffled her hair.

" Yachi, don't worry. If the 'King', I mean.. 'Queen' trying to do bad things on you just send us reports and we'll give her penalty." Tsukishima smirked.

"I won't! You just piss me off, Tsukishima! Yachi, don't heard him."

" Ne..it's okay Kageyama-san. You can stay with me." Yachi nodded and smiled.

"So..it is decided."

* * *

Kageyama was typing a message to her parents, informing that she couldn't go home and had to stay at a friend's house for study group during summer break. Of course she lied 'bout that. " Kageyama-san, Shimizu-san had called her friend whom was an expert to guide you with the woman-only lesson. She will come in short time."

Kageyama tapped her chin. "I wonder who the hell is she.." suddenly, the bell rang. As Yachi opened the door, there stood a woman with bob cut, honey-blonde hair, her outfit was urban-styled stepped inwards. Both Yachi and Kageyama were surprised.

"Ossu! Good evening first year gurlz!"

"Tanaka Saeko-san? What'ya doing here?"

Saeko stood with arms akimbo, eyes frowning at the two girls. " Of course I'm here at your service! Kiyoko had told me everything so..this tall one must be the female version of that grumpy-Yama person right? My..you're too tall for a girl." upon finishing her line, Saeko stepped towards Kageyama, observed her fro and back before she hugged Kageyama and grabbed her breast from back.

"Kyaaaah..nn..noooo! Stop…stop it Saeko-san! It's tickling. Ahhahahaha..please..stop it! Hahahaha…" Saeko's spartan action made Kageyama bursts out laugh until tears dripped out her eyes. She tried to let go of Saeko's hands.

"Hurmmm..what a nice boobs you have here! You should be grateful, grumpy-Yama."Saeko gave her comments but what Kageyama heard was words that pissed her off.

"I was naturally a boy and of course I hate this things! Plus, don't call me that grumpy name again! How can someone like you be my tutor? " she snapped and finally managed to flee from Saeko. Yachi was stunned because she didn't expected that the 'expert one' was Saeko.

"Tch, don't underestimate my skills grumpy-Yama! I'll make sure you will be a perfect maiden in short period."

" I don't want to be a girl and my name is Kageyama, not grumpy-Yama!" she finally lost her tempered. Saeko blew out heavy sigh.

"Oukaayy, Kageya-chan…ah, I think I'll called you Kageya-chan from now on. It really suits you!"

Kageyama crossed her arms around her chest. "Humph…whatever!" Yachi hold Kageyama's arm to calm her down. " Umm.. by the way, Saeko-san what should we do first?" asked Yachi. Saeko smiled in determination. "The first and most important thing is…"

* * *

"Try this out!" Saeko swung those tiny clothing by Kageyama's nose. Kageyama's mouth was wide open. Those trio were now at a shopping mall and Kageyama was brought into women's lingerie section in order to buy suitable bra and underwear for her and she will be taught on how to put it on.

"WHAATTT?! I don't wanna!" she snorted as she refused to do it especially in front of Saeko. She was then received a murderous glare from Saeko but she seemed not affected with that glare.

"Tch, what a stubborn brat! Yachi, come here a sec!" Saeko whispered at Yachi and Yachi nodded. She walked towards Kageyama. Kageyama frowned as Yachi watched her with cute faces that she had ever seen. Kageyama blushed a little.

"Why the heck you made that cute faces in front of me? Are you intend to seduce me?" Kageyama took a few steps back as Yachi kept moving forward.

"Kageyama-san.. Sporty-typed." Uttered Yachi and in an instant she pulled out a sporty-typed bra then handed it to Kageyama who didn't able to digest the situation she was in until she realized that she was brought into a fitting room. Yachi is quite cunning though and she couldn't admit that she had fallen easily by Yachi's trick.

" Now, no excuses grumpy-Yama! Okay..let's start with lesson one!"

"Ww…wait. Wait!"

* * *

Kageyama was now a walking dead after getting a spartan lesson by Saeko and now she wasn't spoke any with Yachi whom she had labelled as her betrayer. Yachi who was feeling guilty towards her friend, as a payback, she was willing to treat Kageyama with all the clothing.

"Quit with that deadly face! Now we'll look for ladies' attire that fit with your _kyojin_ \- height." Saeko snapped and pulled Kageyama's hand along. Kageyama just go on with the flow and won't resist any. Seemed like her spirit was no longer exist in her body.

"Good girl try this dress on. Oh, try this sleeveless denim jacket too! There you go." Kageyama took them from Saeko and slowly shambled into the fitting room.

Saeko crossed her arms in satisfaction. "It would be nice if she was agreeable from the start! Eventhough Kageyama is now a girl, her bad attitude still remain in her. Wait, by the way Yachi, do you now the exact reason resulting that grumpy-Yama becomes a female?"

Yachi shook her head and shrugged her shoulder, means she knew nothing.

"It may sounded weird but it is what exactly happened. I still can't believe my own eyes since…"

"Yaah..hooo. What are you doing here blondie manager-chan?" That familiar greetings rushed into Yachi's ear. She and Saeko turned their head to the owner of the voice.

"Oh, your face seems similar to that monk-cut head spiker! Are you his sister?"

Yachi's eyes dilated in surprise. "Oo..Oikawa Tooru-kun?!" Yachi squealed. Her face became pale.

Meanwhile in the fitting room, upon hearing that familiar voice, Kageyama felt pinched in her stomach. Yachi's squealed had proved all her bad thoughts.

"Crap! Oikawa-san? What's he doing here? Oh, shit! Did he saw? Did he saw me? Didn't he?" Kageyama almost losing her nerves.

-Chapter Ends-

**^o^ Feelin' all fired up for next chapter? Oh,Yeahh!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I've wrote this fic in FF.net and it's chapter in FF.net is far more updated than in AO3 ( just because i'm a newbie n still didn't get use of this site) feel free to visit, follow and review my story in FF.net ^_^  
> Also, your comments are most welcome!(plus, I love to read viewers comments!)


	3. The reason

**Knock2! Updates are available here! Keep calm and stay tuned! # I don’t own Haikyuu but this fic. ^_^ Sorry for da late update cuz lately, my lil’ bro often using my laptop like his owns.**

**WARNING!: BEWARE OF THE MAD SCIENTIST OR HE’LL MAKE U HIS LAB RAT**

* * *

** Chapter 3: The Reason **

Kageyama’s mom, Hirako(I dunno I just put any name that comes in my mind) was busy decorating her homemade chocolate indulgence cake using some leftovers Hershey’s to make the chocolate ganache’. Hirako is a journalist who is always go outstation and seldomly spend time together with her family at home. Only during this summer break, she got around three weeks off and away from her tiring career, doing a proper job as a wife and a mother. “It’s almost done! Oh, how I love baking so much!” Hirako hopped in joy.

“Hirako, you’re making too much sweets and sugary cakes lately. Did you forget that our Tobio doesn’t like much sweets since he is scared of getting cavity again. I still remember his expression at the moment where I pulled out his molar teeth.” Kageyama’s dad, Ayato(since I admired Ayato from Tokyo Ghoul) gave his opinion. Ayato as a dentist was always calm and really take a good care about his oral hygiene and avoid consuming too much sweets in order to maintain his health, contrary with his wife whom was too energetic when it comes to some breaking news and confectionary.

Hirako had her arms akimbo, staring at her husband and sent him a creepy grins. “Well doct, if he refuse to eat my cake then I’ll just throw them down into his throat! As for you…”

“Ok..ok..you win! Don’t intimidate make with your grins, I don’t mean to reject your cake. I’ll eat them too! See?” Ayato spooned a small portion of the cake and chomped it in his mouth.

Hirako pinched her husband’s waist. “That’s my portion! Oh, come on…can’t you be a bit more supporting towards me? Sweets has nothing to do with cavity!”she pouted. She leaved her husband who was starting to enjoy the cake with mouthful. She walked by the fridge and pulled out a handkerchief inside the drawer besides to wipe her hands.

Hirako was then sat besides Ayato while hands holding her handphone and checked her WhatsApp notifications.

“Geez! So many messages that I have to read. I just leave my phone unchecked for just an hour or more and there’s tons of notifications in.” she grumbling. She eyed the chats one by one and saw there’s one message from her dearest son. She opened it and read.

**Tobio** : Mom, I’m gonna stay at a friend’s house throughout this summer break for studying. I won’t be able to make it at home so, don’t ask me when I will be going back.

Upon finished reading the message, Hirako stood up in a flash and she swung her right hand upwards. Ayato frowned his forehead, unable to read his wife sudden reaction. ‘What again in her head, I wonder?’

“Tobio you rotten child! After I’ve poured all my effort making this cake for you, all you just said is not going back home?! Like hell I’ll forgive you, blockhead son!” she then smashed the dining table with full force. A loud thud was heard as the ‘iron knucke’ of Hirako had a momentum with the surface of the table . Ayato’s body jolted a little, he was shocked with his wife action. He felt goosebumps all over his body, his wife really terrifying when she’s mad.

“O..ooii..calm down Hirako. At least, don’t blow up this table and other saucer. What’s going on?”Ayato asked cautiously as if he took a wrong judgement, his wife will turned out into an _oni_ or she’ll ate him alive..or maybe not. Hirako loves him so much and it’s impossible for her to ate him. Hirako turned her head to Ayato. Her fiery eyes when she glared at him only made her face looked scarier.

“Take a deep breath…and exhale. Talk with me when you’re cool enough.” Ayato was good in reassure Hirako’s anger. Hirako followed her husband’s instruction and she sat down once her head was cool down. She took another sip of oxygen before opened up her mouth.

“Aa..Ayato..Tobio said…he..said..”

Ayato placed his hands under his chin and began to hear the reason why she was mad. “What did he say?”

“He said he won’t be at home throughout this summer break. He will stay at his friend’s house for a study group! Look what did he wrote.” She showed her handphone screen really in front of Ayato’s eyes. Let her husband read it by himself. Ayato merely smiled and adjusting his glasses.

“Let him be. Perhaps, it’s the only way for him to improve his grades. As his mom, you should be grateful that he has the will to score in his exam. So, no need to be worry okay?” he pinched his wife’s nose. Hirako pouted.

“But..he shouldn’t said that he won’t be at home throughout this summer break! What’s the point I took over three weeks off so that I could spend time with him, in the end he is the one who won’t be at home! How can I let him be!” Hirako who was still unsatisfied trying to call her son. Her fingers pressed the phone keyboard swiftly, searching Kageyama’s phone number.

She sighed as there was no answer from the other party and the caller ringtone of the other just continued without any respond. Hirako tried again for three times and for the forth time, she has had enough. When she was about to throw away her phone, luckily Ayato was quick enough to calm her down.

“Tobio, come back already! I will kill you if I saw you anywhere, hanging out with a girl or else! I will kill you, I swear!!!” Hirako’s shouts echoed all over their household.

* * *

 

Kageyama’s heart fluttered as her heartbeat rate working faster than usual. She took a peek through the door and she saw the brown-eyed brunette standing not too far from the fitting room she was in and having a small talk with the two. ‘Geh, it’s not the time to be a scaredy-cat! I must ran away from him!’she said so but she had a second thought about going out from this fitting room won’t solve her problems. There were still chances for being seen by Oikawa so she chose to stay till inside.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Oikawa asked. Kageyama gulped when she heard the question from him.

‘Oh, please Yachi! Please cover for me…’ she begged.

“Err..ah, not really. Can’t you see that we’re looking for clothes? By the way, what are you doing here Oikawa-san?”

“Ooh…I’m here to buy a new t-shirt for my dearest cousin since tomorrow is his birthday then I saw you two by coincidence but it’s pretty unusual to see you both hanging out together? But, I think I just saw…” before Oikawa could finished his line, a ringtone ‘Imagination’ sung by Spyair echoed from the fitting room. At this rate, Kageyama had a desire to to crashed her handphone for making such noises at critical time like this. She picked up her handphone and holy shock! Her mother was calling him for real.

If she answered the phone call now, her mother will recognize the difference in her voice and she will be dead. If she ignored it, her mother will bursts into fire and she will kill her disobedient son..ooopsie, disobedient ‘daughter’. Without having a second thought, Kageyama slid the ‘ignore call’ button and turned off her phone.

Kageyama peeked through the small gap of the door and what made she froze a whole body as those hazel orbs watching directly towards where she was hiding now. She gulped, praying that those two managed to shooed him away.

Oikawa observed his surrounding, he lifted his right eyebrow. ‘ Something doesn’t feels right. Why am I too concerned about what were those two doing here?..maybe..it’s just my feelings. Gahh! Why am I expecting so much that Tobio was with them and then feeling depressed when I realized he didn’t?’ he monologued. His mind came back to reality as Saeko put her right hand on his shoulder with such scowl face.

“Anything behind our shooping sprees is none of your bussiness! Besides, this is women’s oufit section and why the heck you’re sneaking here? Looking clothes for your grandma? Just, get out from here.” She then made Oikawa turned his position backwards.

“Why?? How mean you’re trying to get rid of me from here! I just want to…”his words being cut out before he could finished it as Saeko pushed him away. ‘Go away!’ Saeko had a hard time though pushing a heavyweight and tough like him but still, he insisted. In the end, he comply with her request and slowly shambled away with such grief aura displaying around his face and body.

Saeko waited until Oikawa’s figure vanished from her sight then she cried out Kageyama’s name. “Oi, Kageya-chan! How long do you intend to nestle inside? Come out already, he is no longer here.” Kageyama showed herself out with her grumpy face.

“You took such a long time to get rid of him and I am almost dying inside!”

“At the very least, I am kind enough to help you with that! You owe me once so you must listen to all my commands, get it?”

Kageyama glanced at Yachi who was standing beside her. Yachi just gave a look that carried a meaning, ‘just agree with what Saeko said and I’m sorry that I couldn’t defend you!’. Kageyama blew out a heavy sigh.

“Also..i’m deadly hungry here”

“Okay, we will go somewhere to eat until we’ve finished with your clothing. So, hurry up!”

* * *

 

 

Yachi unlock the door and turn on the light source of her room. Kageyama stepped inside couple of seconds behind her with such desperate and tired look, she put down those shopping bags on the floor and in an instant she sprawled on Yachi’s soft and fluffy carpet. Yachi was not surprised with her action, Kageyama must be tired searching for women clothes that fit her however, like Saeko said, Kageyama was too high for being a girl and none of them fit with her size.

In the end, only tops they could buy at ladies’ outfit section while for pants and leggings, they had to search at mens’. Saeko offered Kageyama with some mini skirts to make her more appealing but, we already knew what type of person Kageyama was. She totally rejected them because she would prefer wearing men’s trousers and jeans since she had long legs.

Yachi glanced at the colourful hairclips that tucked nicely on her black hair. Yachi was also surprised when she suddenly got a courage to slid it onto Kageyama’s hair. So, enough with those shopping stories, now the poor protagonist here was already worn out. She burbled enough to be heard by Yachi.

“If I was going to choose between shopping or volleyball thing, I would prefer volleyball. Shopping is more tiring!”

“Why did you say so? Most girls love shopping if they have such money.” Yachi persuaded her. All Kageyama do was pouting with dissatisfaction.

“You can say so because you naturally a girl but me? Suddenly transformed from a boy to a girl, this world gonna be apocalypse in no time! I still…..” Yachi cut off before Kageyama could finished her line.

“Kageyama-san, there must be a reason behind all that happened towards you today. It doesn’t make sense when something illogical happens without its true reason. I will help you! All of us will try to retrieve some clue regarding what had happen today. If Hinata-kun was in my position, he will say the same because he musn’t let his bestfriend suffered. Hinata-kun must busy thinking the resolve of your problems. I.. I know I’m not the one to speak but still, you’re my friend and I can’t let you.”

Yachi’s honey orbs gazed at Kageyama’s royal blue ones. Kageyama mouth was locked as she never saw Yachi in such determination and strong will to speak to her like that. Maybe, she was in a girl’s form so Yachi felt comfortable to talk to her like she always did with Hinata. Kageyama pushed her body up to be in a sit position. She gave Yachi a pat on head, eyes gazing directly to her.

Yachi felt pinched in her stomach. ‘Oh, no! What I’ve done? I forgot that Kageyama is stiff-necked and grumpy King yet I already lecturing him! What should I do now?? Should I pretending to be dead? No..no…he is not stupid enough to be cheated like that! Hinata-kun.. _onegaiii_!’

Kageyama merely smiled, she knew that Yachi was nervous. “Yachi, what you’re saying just then were true but there is some mistake. Hinata and I aren’t bestfriend! Who want to be a besties to such dumbass like him? He is such a hectic person and easily to go over-excited on common things!” Yachi snickered when Kageyama babbling about Hinata. She sure hates when someone said she and Hinata was besties, though they denied about it but everyone in Karasuno acknowledged them already.

“Kageyama-san, you’re too excited when you’re talking all about Hinata though you’re grudging him…well.. how about you talk something about Oikawa-san?” Kageyama flushed as Yachi had caught her yet she teased her with her former senpai. First word that came to her mind describing whom Oikawa was, cocky yet a sadist!

“Ii..it’s not your problem! I hate him and he’s my rival before Hinata. Uuurhhh..let’s not talk about him. Well, if you would excused me. I think I need to borrow your bathroom.” Kageyama turned her heels towards the bathroom. Yachi giggled, she switched on the Samsung TV LCD 32 inched in her room and toggled to news channel. Yachi then realized she had forgot something.

“Kageyama-san, sorry, I almost forgot for your towel. Here!” she lend her towel.

“Thanks.” Kageyama took it from Yachi. She first take off her Karasuno jacket then something did fell down from her jacket only to be realized by Yachi.

“Kageyama-san, there is something fall from your pocket. What’s that?”

Kageyama crouched down to pick the things and she was surprised. It was the same chewing gum she ate during the practice yet there was one more left. Somewhat, Kageyama’s face running out of blood and drops of sweats began to flow from her forehead.

“Kageyama-san, is that a chewing gum? Furthermore, why did your face turned pale already?” Kageyama turned her glanced towards Yachi. She didn’t speak any but handed Yachi the chewing gum sothat she would analyzed herself. Yachi stared on the wrapper, eyes frowned. She then looked at Kageyama.

“Did you eat it?”she asked with serious face.

“I..i ate one during our discussion this evening. I didn’t remember when I bought it. I didn’t even realized there is one more inside my pocket…and then..” Kageyama was stupefied, network of neurons inside her brain unable to describe that abnormality yet peculiar event.

“ I feels like my body was burning inside, my chest feels heavy at that time yet my vision seems blurry and fuzzy..it can’t be..this chewing gum is the true ‘culprit’ who turns me into this!!” Kageyama freaked out with disbelief.

Yachi shook her head, eyes looking at Kageyama with serious face. “No wonder this chewing gum gives such effect on your body. Look, there isn’t any label nor info on its wrapper.” She handed the chewing gum with its plain blue wrapper. Kageyama checked it. It was not a mistake, certain person must did this on purpose by any means, it was an unauthorized product. Kageyama cursed herself for being too careless. If only she checked the wrapper, she could be saved. Yachi’s eyes caught something at the back of the wrapper.

“Kageyama-san, I think there is a logo printed behind.”

“Oh? Wait..what’s the symbol means again?” Kageyama ruffled her hair. She had seen this symbol anywhere. A symbol with a skull at the centre an crossed bone.

Yachi’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Eeeh? You even don’t know about this common symbol? We have learnt it in Science class. It’s a hazard symbol which causes fatal.”

“Yy…..you mean..I will die? If it means to bring fatal..i will.. die!” Kageyama kneeled. She tried to kept hold on her shivered body. Her face frowned in both shocked and fear.

Yachi was panicked but she tried her best not to show it in front of Kageyama who was already snuggled in fear hence it will add more pressure on her. Yachi tried to comfort her. She grip Kageyama’s hands. They were cold like ice.

“Kag..Kageyama-san,we aren’t sure yet the chewing gum will bring fatal to its consumer. We have no proof to prove the symbol was meant to its content..we still have a chance. I can ask a friend to do a research on it, and..”

“Cut it! Sooner or later, I will…eventually die! Do you think there are remedies to cure fatal? No! There..are..still…no cure. We don’t… have any chances” Kageyama tears leaked for second time. This time, it was her real tears of sorrow. Yachi was stunned.

“Am..am I such a sinner? I..didn’t hurt..anybody..I didn’t kill even a single soul. I didn’t…make enemy.. with anybody. I.. just want to play volleyball! I just want to go to Nationals..together with Hinata! I want to be the one standing on the court!” as she spoke, tears ran down her cheek rapidly, and fell on the surface of the smooth rug. She inhaled then continued.

“Was being tyrant during middle school..only a big sin I’ve made but then.. I’ve changed! I know.. I am stubborn..egocentric..sometimes lost tempered but..am I deserve to die for the one whom I don’t even know yet gave me that in order to make me die?! Am I too sinful until I am deserve to die??..even..in the hand of the ones that I don’t know who..”

Upon saying that, Kageyama dropped her head a little lower. Yachi didn’t know how to react supposedly but she just kept holding her cold hands a little bit gentler.

“I.. still.. want.. to.. play.”

Yachi took a little breath. “ Even it sounded impossible.. I will find the remedy. We don’t know until we try so.. I will try into the fullest, Kageyama-san. To give up before we could even try, it’s mean you are accepting suicide” This moment, Yachi’s maturity bloomed. She knew the best word to calm a person. Kageyama didn’t say a thing, she just froze herself and let the atmosphere desolates.

Yachi took a look at the symbol again in order to identify if there had some mistakes, she startled when she noticed…

“Kageyama-san..it looks like we overlook something!”

Kageyama raised her head with surprise look. ‘Overlook what? The symbol is obviously a fatal symbol!’ she argued but the words just echoed in her mind.

“Look, there is a word ‘MAD.S.T’ on top of it. Wait, don’t tell me..this is the crazy scientist symbol! The Mad Scientist! You…when did you met him??” Yachi screamed but she covered her mouth for not screaming too loud. Her light body thrown aback as she got too shock.

“Huuuhh??” Kageyama agaped in both astonishment and shock.

“Breaking news. A glimpse of the Mad Scientist was seen by a 35 years old officer near Sendai station this morning. The witnesses who wanted to be acknowledge as Nori stated, she was curious of the man figure as the man bought a ticket to Aobadori station through Senseki Line but didn’t use it. Nori suspected he is the Mad Scientist and snapped his picture but before he could call the cops, the man use a modified air gun to blow away her phone. The suspect ran away through different route before the cops came. The suspect was predicted to be around Sendai to Aoba and Taihaku ward. Civillian are advised to be aware of him. this is the characteristics of Mad Scientist, a man with black hat and brown coat. Height: approx 180.”

Kageyama experienced a massive storm as she observed properly an image of Mad Scientist shown on TV screen. Body shivered in fright as her forefinger pointed at the image. Yachi was puzzled with her sudden react.

“Kageyama-san, why…”

Kageyama spoke with a stutter in her voice, “I.. saw..th…the Mad Scientist! He..he just bumped with me early in this morning!”

“Whaaatttt????!!!!” for God’s sake, today was an apocalypse for Kageyama.

-Chapter ends-

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Let's Go! XX Island.**

"Yachi, have you done yet?" Kageyama cried out. She was ready in sports attire, waiting for Yachi. She tied her shoelace outside the main door. 'Eh, my shoes loosen a bit! Did my feet shrinked?'she wondered. Couple of minutes later, Yachi came out hastily with both hands holding a bento. She even incompletely tied her hair. She smiled sheepishly at Kageyama.

"I'm trying to buy some time making bento for two of us, since you're living together with me now. Sorry for make you wait!" Yachi handed the bento to Kageyama then she took some times to tied her shoelace and attempted to neaten her hair before they headed to school together. Though it was Saturday but they got morning practice at the gym. Deep inside, Kageyama prayed that her mom won't find her at school. If Hirako got her, she will chase her down the Earth and after that, she will die of lacking of oxygen. Yachi giggled watching Kageyama's face was in tense.

"Why did you laugh? Is there something wrong with my face?" Yachi lose her guts when Kageyama caught her, watched her with those creepy faces. Kageyama sure was not in her good mood. Yachi smiled awkwardly and shook her head. "Nothing. I just worried if your parents came to Karasuno, searching for you."

Kageyama huffed. If Yachi felt like that, Kageyama was more than worried.

* * *

Kageyama had no idea on why she was dragged into this ridiculous game. It was all Tsukishima's fault. He was the first one to pull the string. Tanaka..he was just buying times before all the third years came but it was obvious that he had his own planning too. As for that dumbass, he was too excited to join in black jack poker game not forget to mention he was the one agreed with Tsukishima's plan to drag her. Not to mention Nishinoya, he said he was an expert playing this game besides, he even urged Asahi into this game. Asahi was willy-nilly at first because he was suck in black jack but eventually, he abide his command.

To make the game more fascinating, a bet was made. As Kageyama expected, Tanaka sure had his own plans. He brought a pink, polka-dot mini skirt and stated the one who lost must wear this skirt as a punishment. Though black jack is a game that depends 100% on sheer luck but still, the chance for someone to win in this game will rose to 99.9% if they knew the trick. Kageyama had thought about this but she was not as skillfull enough in black jack compared to volleyball but, there's no way she can hold back after she went this far.

"The rule is simple! The loser must wear this funky mini skirt, if you're a man you got no reason step back." Tanaka glanced at Kageyama, he got filthy grin on his face even Kageyama could feel it. 'Okay, I got it. Tanaka-san decided to make me lost in this game so that he could see me in that skirt. Did he forget that I'm a boy?'

On that occasion, Tsukishima smirked to test her crown of pride. "Ne, does our _jou-sama_ (Queen) already lost her nerve? How pathetic!"

Kageyama got pissed off. She threw a glare at Tsukishima. "Like hell! I won't lose to you, bastard!"

"Yachi-san got stuffs to do so.. just 6 of us are playing? Yossha! Tanaka-san, Noya-san, lets start our game!" Hinata showed a delight smile. Guess he was not feared of the punishment.

Nishinoya grinned. He tossed up the cards on his hands before shuffled them. Asahi gulped,cowardly as ever, he was afraid to lose yet wearing the mini skirt as the punishment. Hinata was all fired up and Tanaka had such determination air around him.

"Let the game..begins!"

* * *

Yachi filled up those water bottle with energy drinks. She did the task quickly so that she had times to call her friend. After she had put them on the bench, she went outside for a while and brought her phone along. She started to typed the number.

"Aah, who's there? I'm fucking sleepy now!" a hoarse voice was heard from the other site.

"Ah, hello Kanari-chan! It's Yachi again. Sorry for disturbing you early in the morning but I have something to tell you! It's urgent." The person who was called Kanari yawned several times before having her ears on Yachi. Kanari was Yachi's childhood friend although she was 2 years older than Yachi.

The reason Yachi told Kanari about what had happened towards Kageyama because Kanari was a genius in science especially when it comes to chemistry and pharmaceutics. She was bestowed with the title 'Future Great Scientist' by Japanesse Government when she was 16 years old. Now she was working at research centre, helping scientists with their research.

"If only you could bring the chewing gum to my lab then I will check its content. Hurm, if by tomorrow, okay?"

Yachi's eyes brighten. "No problem! I will visit you tomorrow, Kanari! Thanks for your willingness to help. Bye!"

When she turned around, Sugawara and Daichi was behind her." Dd,,Daichi-san, Suga-san? Why are you suddenly behind me? You made me surprised you know." Yachi exhaled. Daichi laughed.

"Sorry, Yachi! We didn't mean to scare you. By the way, where are the others? Didn't they arrive yet? There is nobody inside the gym." Upon hearing that, Yachi astonished. Furrows appeared on her forehead.

"I walked here with Kageyama and as we arrived, Tanaka and Nishinoya-san and all the first years are here. Ah, Asahi-san had arrived too." Sugawara tap his chin. "Maybe they are in the clubroom. I gave the key to Asahi yesterday." Sugawara felt uneasy deep in his heart. Something might happen, it was pretty unusual those wierdos didn't show up at the gym at this time.

Those trio made their steps towards the clubroom.

* * *

"Dammit! Dammit! I've expected something like this might happen! Curse all of them!" Kageyama grumbled, that stupid game made her went berserk. Damn sheer luck! They must've won by cheating so that the purpose to see Kageyama in miniskirt was achieved. From the outside, Tsukishima knocked the door loudly.

"Oi, Queen of Loser! How long you'll take just to put on the mini skirt? Are you intend to put on your crown too?" Tsukishima made fun of her. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi cannot hold their laughs while Hinata looked them with puzzled face. Honestly, Hinata didn't expected that he had won over Kageyama when there was just two of them duelling. Maybe, God of Luck had bless him today.

"Shut up, Tsukishima or I'll broke your glasses!" she snapped. Kageyama glanced at herself in the mirror. Her face flushed. 'Tch, this skirt is damn short! How I supposed to wear it? Those bunch of pervert!' she muttered while adjusting the skirt. "Asahi-san, you said you're suck in black jack but you won anyway! Actually, I was going to make you the one to wear miniskirt." Nishinoya slap Asahi at his back, making the goofball ace startled.

"Noya-san, carefull with your words. He has a heart of glass." Tanaka interrupted. Asahi seized Noya's arm. " Nishinoya, I'm not cheating! Please trust me!" he said repeatedly to prove them he was being sincere.

"But, nobody said you are cheating as well Asahi-san!" Hinata stated made him screwed. Hinata continued, " I still can't believe my eyes as I was able to defeat Kageyama this time! Ahahaha.."

"Screw you, Hinata! You're merely lucky today, as if I can't defeat you next time!" as the door opened, Kageyama appeared with the pink miniskirt wrapped snuggly around her waist, partially covered her thigh, revealing the fair skin of her long leg. Blood rushed to her face as they stared at her, hardly blinking their eyes. Kageyama was embarassed to death as if she could stop the time, she was willing to jumped out from the clubroom then being kidnapped by alien of the Mars rather being seen by her teammates like this.

"Ss..so sexy, Kageyamaaaaa!" In a flash of light, Hinata, Noya and Tanaka jumped towards Kageyama who started fidgeting and goosebumps all over her body, taking a few steps back before yelling, "Don't come near me within 30 cm radius or I'll kill every single one of you!"

"Kageyama, you sure looking good in miniskirt! Tanaka-san, your fashion sense is not particularly bad at all!" Hinata praised him and showing a thumbs up. Tanaka smiled proudly. "Well, my fashion sense always not as bad as my sister! Nahahahaha.."

"Kageyama you look sexy and marvellous! Your legs are like 'Gwaah' and your waist really 'Poww'!" Kageyama wasn't sure what Noya-san trying to convey but all she noticed was those trio didn't listen at her warning at all. Curse them! Kageyama pulled down the skirt slightly to cover the front of her thigh when suddenly, an annoying voice was heard.

"Ehem, Queen! Looks like you're exposing too much at the back here.." without any signals, Tsukishima appeared behind him. Smirking and his left eyebrow lifted up just to make Kageyama lost her nerves. He snickered when Kageyama's cheek turned scarlet and only stopped when the mad 'female' setter sent a murderous glare to him. The hectic atmosphere only lasts when Daichi and Sugawara caught them for goofing around and Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, Tsukishima and Hinata then being lectured by Sugawara. Later, Daichi ordered them to run 10 laps around the school as a punishment for bullying Kageyama (but first, they giggle to death when they noticed a funky pink miniskirt wrapped Kageyama's thigh and Yachi couldn't stop laughing until tears flow from the edge of her eyes.)

* * *

"Good news, _minna_! My uncle had agreed with our proposal and he reserved three exclusive rooms for us. Besides, they gave us discounts since we'll come in a group! So, those who confirm to join this trip stay and the rest may go.." before Takeda finished his speech, Daichi raised up his hand. "Oh, yes Sawamura-kun? You have a question?"

"Sensei, can we bring another partner along? I mean…yeah, like a family member or classmate?" as Daichi spokes, Sugawara could tell that Daichi's cheek blushed a little. Sugawara wondered what's in the captain's mind. Takeda nodded his head and smiled. "Of course it was allowed but with separate bills. Tell me who's the person and I'll write down their names."

"Oh, I see.." Daichi smiled sheepishly. His awkwardness brought a thousand questions within his teammates. Hinata who was noisy as ever, was the first one to ask the captain whom he will brought along but all Daichi said, "I'm just asking."

"Ukai-kun, as a coach I recommend you to come with us!" Ukai who was sitting lift his head up and looked at Takeda's face confusedly. "Huh? Are you telling me to escort them?"

"You must be all fired up after hearing this.."Takeda adjusted his glasses and grinned meaningfully. The boys and the three girls (including Kageyama) waited for their sensei's explaination throbbingly. " XX Island is famous amoung tourists not only for its captivating nature and panorama, but also, there often held enormous festival during summer and one of its obligatory activity is..the beach volleyball!" Takeda flailing his hands energetically.

Krikk..krikk..krikk

Being the only person being enthusiastic while the others gave no response towards his speech, Takeda can even heard the sound of the wind's flow. "Uhmm..erhh..it's..never mind. If you guys are not interested with…" Takeda spokes, his voice was in a down mode. When his enthusiasm about to lose, the team began to cheer loudly.

"Uh, ooooohhhhh! I love beach volleyball! Sensei, thanks for this precious info!" Noya dashed towards Takeda and shook his hands vigorously. "Now, I'm all fired up!"

Tanaka seized Noya by his throat just because he was too happy. "Noya-san, we can watch hot,pretty girls playing beach volleyball too! Isn't it too refreshing? Also, we can see..Kiyoko-san in swimsuit!" he said but only to be knocked by Daichi on the head. "That's not the point, moron! We gonna make it because we need lots of practice with other team moreover, with other tourists..it will be truly exciting yet challenging!"

"Yes, furthermore it is our chance to shine outside Miyagi. Right, Kageyama?" the 3rd year setter patted Kageyama's shoulder. " As long as it's volleyball matter, I've no problem with it." Kageyama replied. Hinata's honey orbs burning in excitement as Kageyama also looking forward on the trip. He jumped beside her.

"You're going, Kageyama? I merely thought someone like you hates such social activity!"

"What are you to say 'someone like me'?" she snapped. Hinata showed a dissatisfaction face. Then he noticed something. "But Kageyama, you're now in a girl form right? It's beach volleyball that means you have to wear ladies' swimsuit to play, right?"

Hinata statements made Kageyama and the others were taken aback. How could they forgot about it? Coach Ukai coughed several times before giving the team a small talk. "Well, as you know with Kageyama's current condition it's hard for us to do formal practice matches like usual but, I think it's okay for him..i mean, her to join in beach volleyball since it's one of the you-must-try challenge for summer festival in XX Island. As if she could tolerate with sorts of swimsuits.." Ukai stated. He watched the setter face slightly flushed as her teammates stared at her with various expression. Ukai continued, "Also, please note that I will escort you guys there so I hope you won't do something crazy towards Kageyama! Besides, I'm looking forward for their steamboat and oyster! Sensei, I'm going" Ukai smacked Takeda on his back.

The poor teacher freaked out on that sudden attack but managed to keep calm, adjusting his glasses. "So..we will get going on this Thursday, deal? Shimizu, will you help me with the transport?" Shimizu nodded. Tanaka and Noya soon dashed towards the beauty manager and offered a hand but was totally rejected by her.

Kageyama sighed while everyone was all excited about the trip as she, just now, received a sms from Saeko to continue with her lesson right after practice session.

* * *

Early in the morning, Iwaizumi wore his usual sweatshirt and sweatpants and jogged towards Oikawa's house. He pushed the doorbell button. Few seconds later the brunette appeared,wearing a bed hair around his head. His eyelids were slightly open only to be scold by Iwaizumi for stay up late at night and tend to wake up late. "Tch, that bastard! If I took no notice he might tend to travel further in his dream." He complained in mumbling tone as Oikawa turned his heel to his room and get changed. He only took about 10 minutes to cleanse himself and get changed so that he can make it on time or Iwaizumi will punch him.

"You're late!" he scolded with arm akimbo. Oikawa grinned sheepishly and ruffled his hair before taking few steps quickly to match with Iwaizumi that already walked ahead.

" _Gomenn..gomenn_." he apologized with his hands together over his head. Along their walkway to Aoba Johsai High, only silent atmosphere wrapped those two until Oikawa spokes to break the silence.

"Ne, Iwa-chan. Do you still remember what Kaji-senpai told us last Tuesday?" Iwaizumi turned his eyes on him. "What? About their summer vacation in XX Island last year?"

"Yup." Oikawa nodded. "So what's the point you're telling me this?" he scowled, almost fed-up. They were now walking passed the school gate and headed to gym.

"Well, you know Iwa-chan. That island is famous for their attractive festival and don't you think this summer we gonna do something to cool our head a bit? Don't you think you need to immerse youself in the cool, clear beach when the hot temperature grilled you brain? Isn't it too heavenly?"

"Correction, you want to go there so that you'll be surrounded by hot babes wearing swimsuits! As if I don't know your pervy side, TrashyKawa!"

"Meanie! I'm not that pervert! Also, don't shorten the insults!" Oikawa denied strictly. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes upwards as if he cared about Oikawa's statement.

"I just want to invite you along on my vacation to XX Island. My dad had his bestfriend who owned a resort near to the beach. My dad often get an invitation from him but he couldn't able to make it. This summer break he did invite too and to fulfill his favor, my dad asked me to go as his representative."

"Huuh? Me? With a dumbass like you?" Iwaizumi said with a double-jerk face, his forefinger pointed at himself then to Oikawa. Making such a protest face, Oikawa snatched his besties arms and shook them endlessly.

"Please Iwa-chan! Please, please! This time is my treat, don't worry for the fees or transport. As long as you accompany me there so that I won't be alone and you won't feel lonely here without me and….ouch!" his continuous babbling only tend to be punch by Iwaizumi on the head. Oikawa ruffled his poor head. Iwaizumi slide the gym's door.

"You're driving me nuts, TrashyKawa! Alright, you can plead for whole day but I don't wanna go! I'm not interested any unless if you decide to drag the whole team along." Once Iwaizumi finished his line, Matsukawa and Hanamaki revealed themselves behind the door and smiled meaningfully. The setter and the spiker was surprised with their sudden approach.

"It's no fair to invite Iwaizumi alone. You should invite us too!" hearing Matsukawa's statement brought him chilled. 'Oh, no! They heard 'bout it!'

"Yeah, furthermore, we're teammates right? If you treat all of us we'll never hesitate to put our trust on you. Right? CAPTAIN?" Hanamaki hashtagged the word 'captain' so that Oikawa had no choice but to treat them all. Oikawa's face sweating with anxious.

"Are you serious? It's impossible for me to treat all of you! Mind my wallet too! Iwa-chan, please explain to them."

"Well, it's your fault for not telling them. Try to discuss with that uncle if he doesn't mind to give us discount. We can go with a group package right?"

Iwaizumi always got his punchline right. Oikawa eventually agreed to bring the whole team to XX Island. This morning practice at Aoba Johsai was quite short than usual, Oikawa gonna briefing on their summer vacation to XX Island (though not with his full heart). A discussion was made and they agreed to go there by Thursday.

-Chapter End-

 


	5. At Last, They Meet In Romantic(?) Way..

**#Omaitase' gomenne(sorry for the wait)..here's the updates. Enjoy..**

**Chapter 5: At Last, They Meet In Romantic( ? ) Way..**

"Uwaah..it's been so long and I miss the feeling when I sipped in the sea breeze! Sawamura, wanna do titanic together?" Yui Michimiya, the girl's volleyball captain embraced the male captain's arm, who was now wearing a tomato face without any argument, following the girl's desire to go to the oceanview cabin and both of them stretched their arms side to side and felt the soft and warm breeze. Daichi glanced at Yui, she seemed so happy.

"Sawamura, thanks."

Daichi's focus was now at her face. "Thanks for what?"

"For bring me along together with your teammates..it's.. I'm just happy, I've never been in a cruise, not to mention a summer vacation at XX Island. Ne, Sawamura..I.." as she uttered the words, her face was about to lean on Daichi's face until he can heard Yui's heartbeat.

" I..am..looking forward to…."

"CUT! No kissing or romantic scene here. I'm already nauseated! Daichi, as a captain can you handle those bunch of idiots who are making rage over there? They make me dizzy already." The two loving captains could make it, Suga interfered within the gap formed between Yui and Daichi. Both of them were taken aback with Sugawara sudden approach and smiled sheepishly before Daichi turned his heel and rushed towards their cabin. Yui groaned and her fingers searching Sugawara's stomach before pinched them forcefully thus making the vice captain jerked and shrieked.

"Ouch, it's hurt! What is that for?"

Yui pouted, "It's all your fault. What on Earth have you done when I'm on the verge to grow our relationship? Haven't you read, every romance novel must have a romantic scene on a luxurious cruise like this?"

Meanwhile, in the cabin groaning, panting and shouting voice tempo was heard from afar. It was Kageyama who was grunting after being smacked down by Seiko because she didn't buy swimsuites yet. "Tanaka-san..can't..you..invite..other..person..instead..of..her?" What Tanaka could do was scratching the bald head of him and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Kageyama. I..can't help it when she urge to accompany me though I've said that she doesn't need to come."

"Seiko-san, unleash her. I already feel pity on Kageyama. It's okay, we can buy it on the island since there got many shopping outlets." Shimizu pleaded. Within few seconds, Daichi came with serious face but his expression change when he saw the condition already back to normal. Thanks to Shimizu wise action that could change the hectic atmosphere there. "Everyone! Look, look. We're about to arrive at the XX Island real soon. I can see their pier from the deck!" Hinata shouted and running towards his teammates. "Seriously? Where? Where?" soon, Kageyama, Tanaka, Noya, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima( he wasn't all interested at all but then he intend to follow the group because Yamaguchi kept dragging him) joined Hinata to the deck. Daichi scolded them for running frantically on the stairs.

SNAP! SNAP!

When she made her first step on the island, Kageyama can't help herself from being stunned and her mouth was agaped in amazement, it is not an ordinary semi-tropical island. Kageyama wasn't expected to see such perfect coral-strewn shore and clear warm sea . "Is this really an island of Heaven? I've never seen something like that before!"

"Heeh..is Kageyama suddenly become a sentimental? How rare.." Hinata snickered at his friend. Kageyama's face flushed. "I am not! It's a normal expression when you are captivated with such heavenly landscape won't ya?"

"Okay guys, stop quarelling! Let's.." before Daichi could finished his words, Nishinoya and Tanaka interrupted. "Woaahh..Ryuu! Hot babes seen everywhere!"

"Yosh, Noya-san! Let's hurry and flirt ones! You won't get this one opportunity anywhere else!" When both of them were about to flee from the group, Daichi stopped their movement by a grab.

"Stop making such nonsense or I'll throw you two to the sea!" Daichi's warning gave them a goosebump. Tsukishima snorted, "Are they really that _baka_?" Tanaka being headbutted by his sister. "What's that for? Furthermore, how dare you buy that premium melon juice without considering to share with you little bro! Geez, what kind of sister I have!"

"Huh? Do I care? I didn't use you money to buy this melon juice. Buy it yourself!" Upon saying that, Saeko turned her heels towards Kageyama and clinged her nape. "Hmm? Guess you're a bit shorter than you used to be." Maybe it's due to the formulated gum, perhaps, Saeko thought.

"Ah, that's Ittetsu! Oii..Ittetsu!" from afar, they saw a man waving his hand. Guess the man's age is about 40th above. He smiled and shook hands with Takeda. "Minna, this is my uncle! He is the owner of Yaima Bayview Resort."

" _Konnichiwa_ , you volley's kiddo! Welcome to this island. For starters, call me Shiba- _occhan_."

Ukai and the others bowed. "Ossu! Nice to meet you Shiba-occhan." The not-so-old man laughed and invited them into his mini bus. "Well, you can see at the right side there is dozens of traditional house. It is Yaima Village, a fascinating destination created to preserve the island's culture. Feel free to stroll about some time."

"Ne, occhan. Is there any swimsuits outlet nearby? This idiot forgot to buy swimsuit for herself!" upon saying that, Saeko snatched Kageyama's poor neck made her hard to breath. Shiba tilted his head and glanced at Saeko. "Don't worry, there are many shopping retails near my resort."

Saeko feels relieved after hearing that and released Kageyama. With Saeko presence, this summer vacation like a hell. She glanced at Yachi who was busy making photoshoots over there with stupid Hinata sitting beside Yachi, struggling over something with his orange backpack.

"Oh, crap!" he cursed. "Kageyama, do you have any sunblock? That sorts of thing?"

"Huh? Do I look like a person who seems likely to have such thing? Are your skin made up from a girl's skin as it's necessary for you to apply sunblock onto it?" Kageyama's answer made Hinata snorted and the boy took an unexpected action as he tugged Kageyama's collar thus made the girl yelled in anger. "Look, your skin already have minor sunburn eventhough you're not basking yourself in the sun, on the sand beach yet! Hah, who's skin now is made up of girl's skin?" Hinata scolded her back.

Regarding their riot, Yachi could sensed dark aura dispersed out from the captain's body so the girl took an initiative to pull Hinata apart so the probability for a world war 3 to outburst inside this mini bus can be nullified. Yachi comforted him, " Hinata-kun, I've brought two sunblocks so you can have mine. So please, don't fight Kageyama again alright?" Hinata smiled at Yachi and thanked her for the sunblock. Saeko glanced at those two and giggled. "Humm, seems like a romance aura started to bloom between blondie and shortie #1. I wonder what is the outcome next?"

* * *

Yaima Bayview Resort- Once you stepped inside, you will be amazed of it's tropical styled décor. Situated opposite by the beach, you can call it a strategic place to watch sunsets clearly even from the balcony. Their resort's wooden structure might look weak and old but actually those are made up of very hard, reddish brown wood. The mahogany. Most of their furnitures are made up of the evergreen wood that can be found only in Asian tropical lands. (Okay, this is just my imagination so..ignore it..(- _ =)

The girls received their room key first( because Saeko kept complaining that she already soaked in pool of sweats and need to change) while the boys (excluding Kageyama) were sitting at the lobby. Shiba and Takeda cames and each of them brought along a tray of coconut juice which make the 8 crows jumped in excitement. Oh, I forget to tell the readers who are on vacation. They are ; Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Shimizu, Kageyama, Yachi, Saeko and the girl's captain, Michimiya.

"Uh, ooh..this coconut juice and it's jelly are both awesome! Thanks, Shiba-occhan!" Asahi complimented Shiba and the resort's owner nodded in satisfaction. He felt proud because his service satisfied his customers. As Hinata and Noya approached Shiba, wanting for another more coconut juice, Ukai coughed several times before saying, "Don't get yourself too full of coconut juice brat! If you get heavy or uneasy stomach before beach volleyball match this evening, I won't consider you to play."

"Waah..it's sooner than we expected! I thought it will be tomorrow." Hinata continued sipping without hearing the coach warning. "Oi, Hinata! Let's psyched up! Don't you the one who excited having this match before? Show your enthusiasm, ok?" Tanaka nudged his kouhai hard to send some spirit causing the red-head choked. Sugawara knocked Tanaka's bald head then he stroked Hinata's back and asked him if he was okay.

"I'm sorry Shiba-occhan. We got some bunch of idiots in our team but they are really dependable and strong when it comes to volleyball." Daichi spoked. He glared at his teammates to support his evidence. Noya jumped besides Daichi and grinned widely. "It's true, occhan! I, Nishinoya the 'Karasuno Guardian' will promised you today match will be the most interesting in your history!"

Shiba laughed and patted Noya. "Hahaha..yeah! I'm also looking forward for a real beach volleyball with Karasuno players' participation, today's match, it will be more exciting and heart- throbbing! Ah, I also got another participation from another volleyball team that will play for today's match. Wow, with two different teams compete together plus both team have skillfull players, I wonder there must be many people excited to watch your game."

Shiba statement made all of them stopped with their crazy action. Asahi, Ukai, and Ennoshita whom was sitting just now, stood up immediately. The uninterested Tsukishima instantly lift up his face and the whole team stood around Shiba with such fiery eyes. "Who..you say there is another team will play against us? Who are the another party?" Hinata asked impatiently, urged for the answer. He can't be relaxed anymore as his body tremble in excitement, playing against stronger team was all he wanted. Hinata was sure,everybody felt the same.

Shiba gulped. 'Wow, seems like they are all psyched up! Everyone's gaze like they wanted to swallow me alive.' Shiba cleared his throat then smiled. He wanted to create a suspense atmosphere. "Well, you see..they come from Sendai.."he paused to see the crows expressions. Daichi gulped. "Another team..even in our prefecture..what actually.."

Hinata and Noya encountered a heavy heart-throbbed, their legs can't stop jumping slightly. Shiba continued, " One of them is my bestfriend's son.. I think, their school sounded like this..Ao.."

Before Shiba could finished the words, the front door rang, signified there were other guests coming in to the lobby.

"Good afternoon, Shiba-san! Long time no see. Yah,hoo..minna, greet my dad's bestfriend! Shiba-san." Oikawa and his teammates approached the lounge and for God's sake, both of the team were taken aback when eyes met each other..

"What?! SEIJOH!"

"Eeehhh?! Ka..KARASUNO!"

* * *

Shiba and his wife brought another tray of coconut juice and put them on the table. "It's surprising. You know each other?" he asked. Iwaizumi nodded, "Yeah, we even compete in tournament together."

"Urgh, but Karasuno lost to them!" Hinata was reluctant to remember, even to utter about their lost towards Seijoh. Tanaka backed him, "But..we will have our revenge for today beach volleyball match so, prepare yourself! Naaaaahhhh…" Tanaka and Hinata sticked out their tongue but later being knocked on the head by Daichi. "Behave yourself a little. Sorry, they are always like this."

Oikawa smiled, fake as ever, shook Daichi's hand and Daichi accept his handshake, "Ahaha..even we're rivals, we're like a family Shiba-san. Isn't it, Sawamura-kun?"

"Ohohoho..yess..we're happy family..no fighting each other. Definitely!" eventhough the two captains said that, the others can felt both of them actually having a hand-grasp-fight. When the fight was over (thanks to Iwaizumi and Asahi) Oikawa was aware that 'his' cute Tobio wasn't here. Sugawara noticed that and he intended to make it clear, not only towards Oikawa but Kindaichi and Kunimi also. They seemed searching for Kageyama's figure.

"It's strange, Tobio-chan didn't follow you all?" at last, Oikawa asked about it. 'Aarghh..how stupid! Why I even asked about him? Why?' When he was about to regret his stupid question, Sugawara explained.

"You're lucky..Kageyama couldn't able to make it here with us cuz' his parents wanted him to spend time with them during this summer break. Eventhough he wanted to play beach volleyball with us so much.." Sugawara made a sad face, he gave a wink towards Hinata and Daichi. Upon hearing that, Oikawa's heart sank. 'Tobio..you mean kouhai. What's the point to play against Karasuno if I can't have 'setter-setter'battle with you? I hate you forever stupid kouhaii!'

That evening..

The threesome, walking silently, out from their captain's monitor. Two of them wore beach shortpants and the other one wore leggings. They approached into a small cabin where Saeko left Kageyama for a while and the girl was now alone, fitting her swimsuit that Saeko ordered her to wear. " Is it really necessary for me to wear this? I'm a boy, not a girl!" she murmured while looking at her reflection in the mirror. She heard someone entered and thought it was Saeko but, actually..not! The threesome, Tanaka, Noya and Tsukishima , entered her place wearing such evil smirk ever. Kageyama was shocked because those trio managed to find her here.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Kageyama asked, her voice tend to be more cold just to mask her nervousness. Noya grinned. "Hehe, Saeko-nee has ordered us to look for you here. Isn't it Ryuu?" Tanaka nodded and his gaze fell at Kageyama who was half-naked, only wore a turquoise and pink-striped bikini with skirt. "Oii, Tanaka-san! Mind your gaze! Plus, for what reason Saeko-san asked you to come here?"

Tanaka placed his arms on hip, legs lying across. He tapped his chin while eyes looking at Kageyama's figure up and down. "Hurm.. your bikini is quite outdated and unappealing Kageyama that's why, Saeko ordered us to make you wear…." He brought out a hot red string bikini that he hid them beyond his back. "This! Super sexy string bikini!" Kageyama had her eyes and mouth wide opened. "This is too much..i have had enough!"

Tsukishima who wasn't say anything at first, suddenly leaped forward and grabbed Kageyama's wrist. Kageyama tried to struggle to unleash herself but she failed because Tsukishima was stronger than her besides with her power as a woman, she sure can't win over them all. Tsukishima smirked, he felt relieve and amused to see the once-tyrant King was now looked so helpless in front of him. With his right hand, Tsukishima tugged Kageyama's chin. Kageyama felt shiver down her spine as those cold, hazel orbs stared directly at her royal blue orbs.

" Uh, oh..how poor. The queen is scared. Even your eyes reveals how nervous and scared you are, Your Highness."

"Hehee..no need to be all shy Kageyama. Furthermore, we're teammates right? Good kouhai, let your senpai help you to wear this…"

Tanaka and Noya decided to undress me? Right now? They must lost their mind, Kageyama thought. She had nowhere to run nor hide. Her movement was restricted by Tsukishima. Her body trembled, those demonic pervert were getting closer and closer to her. "Nn…"

"What did you say? I can't hear, Queen.." Tsukishima leaned his ears.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

Kageyama ran fast and further as she could. She managed to escape from the threesome thanks to motherly instinct, Sugawara, sharp-eared Ennoshita and hawk-eyed Daichi together with Yamaguchi who only worried of his besties came to her rescue. Kageyama fleed as soon as Tsukishima's grip loosen and she kept running without turning back. Besides, she don't want to be seen by her teammates in this funky swimsuit. Kageyama looked around and found herself really at the seashore, where the beach carnival will start soon.

"Urgh.. I really need some drink! It's hot and I'm all exhausted."

On the other side…

" Hey, Oikawa! Can't you stop barging in around us? It's annoying." said Matsukawa. He pushed Oikawa aside. Oikawa was unsatisfied and argued with him, "Why? After all I did to all of you, is this the reward you give to me? Come on, show some team spirits.." he said in singing tone.

Iwaizumi somewhat felt irritated with his friend's childish act. "Oi, TrashyKawa! I still remember you said like this, 'I want to pour sunblock all over my skin and basking in the sun. Ah, Iwa-chan I hope we can cool our heads in the water!', says him." Iwaizumi replied, imitating Oikawa's voice and body language. Kunimi and Kindaichi who escorting their seniors merely laughed. Their senior's behaviour outside the court is totally different when they are on court.

Oikawa pouted when he was being make fun of Iwaizumi. He then pretended to leave them and walked as fast as he could. Iwaizumi sighed, "Oi, at least let's make some practise when we're facing over Karasuno for the beach volleyball match! Don't say that you're already loses all the spirit to play just because Kageyama isn't around!"

Upon hearing Kageyama's name being uttered, Oikawa tilted his head to look backwards but he suddenly slipped forward and lost balanced. Unfortunately or rather fortunately, there was a girl walking lazily pass him and Oikawa accidently pushed her thus fell down together on the ground, with Oikawa on top of her.

"Ouch!" the girl in swimsuit groaned and hold the back of her head. Oikawa sat up quickly and apologized awkwardly. "Am sorry..does it hurt so much?" The girl lifted her head and her eyes widen.

"O..Oikawa-san!" Kageyama squealed but then she covered her mouth for saying his name out loud. 'Oh, shit! He must've finds out who am I' Kageyama cursed himself. Oikawa stared at her with disbelief. Kageyama can tell if Oikawa was now confused with his own eyes. Well, yeah, it doesn't make sense if there was someone who are totally strangers to you but she recognize you well. Oikawa put his hands on her shoulder and gazed at her about few seconds before agaped histerically.

"Tobio-channn?!"

-Chapter end-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yohoo..long time no see, minna! I'm sorry for da very late update but hey, I've come back with chpt 5 updates aannnddd...Surprise! I manage myself to write a brand new fic. Check out on "To Tame A Beast"!  
> It's also OiKage. Enjoy. ^0^-v.
> 
> Furthermore, I ship IwaKiyo and DaiMiya soo much. That's why I want to wrote about them a little in this fic (/ [] /)


	6. Sea Breeze, Swimsuits and Beach Volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Sea Breeze, Swimsuits and Beach Volleyball!
> 
> #Im alive! Whew, I'm still alive guys! I manage to survive from tremendous amount of demotivation, writers block and miserable storyline with sheer willpower. Thanks for you who keep following and marks my story as kudos, they boost my willpower you know? Thanks and sorry for the wait.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. Bad grammar and phrases, please bear with it because English isn't my native language. It's not like i don't want to beta-read it, because I'm a late and lazy updater to begin with and I will fell guilty for the beta-reader. Thanks anyway for someone who offered it to me, i appreciate it though.
> 
> Warning: OOC-ness overload. Ignore this if you're cool with it.

 

'This girl.. remind me of someone I knew! Her royal blue orbs.. those silky black hair.. those cute pout, wait! If it isn't belong to the one and only kouhai of mine.. though the hair is now longer than it should be.. if I see it closely.. it's not a mistake!' those thought echoed in Oikawa's head. He closed their distance and hugged the girl.

"Tobio-chaann! Ah, long time no see! I know you will miss your senpai already yet you came here."

Kageyama somehow sputtered at the sudden close contact and she nauseated already with his current statement. Somewhat, Kageyama felt drowned in Oikawa's embrace so she tried to push the big guy away. "Oikawa-san..urhh.. let go..I..can't..breathe." But, what Oikawa did instead was sticked out his tongue and said, "Nanananana.. don't wanna! It's your fault for not telling me that actually you're with your teammates on this island and didn't tell me that you will appear in this form."

Kageyama flickered. 'Huh? How should I supposed to tell you if I don't even know that you're also came for a vacation here, Baka-senpai!' she muttered. "Urhh..just..can't you..let go of..me?"

"No way..hahaha!"

'This sadist!' network of veins popped out to the surface of her forehead. "Let..go.."

"Of her! You Perv-trashyKawa!" Kageyama was finally relieved when Iwaizumi approached and gave Oikawa a solid punch on the face. Then, someone's hand appeared before Kageyama.

"Are you alright? Let me help you to get up," Kageyama took the hand and gazed the person. He's Kindaichi, her ex-teammate. Kindaichi and Kunimi who was standing behind Kindaichi, both shocked and agaped in disbelief when they saw the girl's face. "Are..are you…"

'Ahh, they figured it out! How fast.' Kageyama mumbled. She ran her eyes down, avoiding her eyes from Kindaichi and Kunimi's glare. She sighed, " Just..let me explain. Actually..I.."

"Ah! You must be Kageyama's little sister aren't you? Man, your face exactly as Kageyama! As if you're his copy. No objection." Kindaichi excited and shook hands with her. Kageyama felt like her heart was about being tugged just now, lifted her head and looked Kindaichi with such puzzled expression. 'Wha? What? I don't have any sibling you know!' she screamed in her heart.

"No matter how you look at her, she really mimics Kageyama. I hope she doesn't inherit his brother's bad habit." Kunimi added and stepped forward to ruffle her hair. Kageyama was irritated by Kunimi's comment just now, slapped his hand to make him stop ruffling her hair thus making the taller man frowned. Matsukawa just watched the situation from afar.

"No! You're decidedly mistaken! She isn't Tobio's sister instead she is absolutely Tobio!" Oikawa made it clear. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa then Kageyama with disbelief. "Are you lost your mind because I punched you hard?" he said whilst tighten his arm around Oikawa's neck.

"Iwa-chan, can you release your arm from my neck? Let me explain why!" he begged. Kindaichi and Kunimi also was astonished. They looked at Kageyama, in need for her explanation..

" Oikawa-san was true..yeah, like he said..I..am Kageyama Tobio."

All of them was speechless. "Bb..but, let me explain!"

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

Both Karasuno and Seijo team being like, kinda pissed off with their late/missing core player. "The match gonna started anytime soon, where are your player Watari-kun?" asked Daichi to the Seijo's libero.

"I've no idea too since Oikawa-san is with Iwaizumi-san before and there is no way he will let Oikawa to slack off or he will kick his butt. By the way, where is your setter? He doesn't tag along with you guys?"

Daichi grinned and put one hand on his hip while his other hand patted on Suga's shoulder. "Who said we don't have our setter along us today? Here he is, in front of you!" he said proudly and let out small chuckle. Suga let out small sigh.

"Do you need to introduce me with that kind of tone? Moreover..where did this kinda sparkling props come from?" He turned his head and saw The Guardian Deity and the Monk head innocently making props behind him. "Oh, please don't mind us Suga-san! We're just making your appearance more like the main protagonist of shoujo manga."

"And..Suga-san need to smile more, cuz your smile is like an angel!" Noya added with wide grin of his. "Seriously guys, are you trying to bribe me? I'm worrying Kageyama right now and how am I supposed to smile?"

Did they thought their sin on harassing Kageyama will be forgiven by doing this?

"Yachi and Shimizu senpai are still looking for Kageyama. Man, she really did irritated so much that she has to go this far! I think I started to feel sorry for Kageyama for her girly traits." Hinata entered the court while adjusting his beach pants. "Maa..it doesn't matter! Though this just an unofficial match we'll surely defeat you, Seijoh!" Hinata raised his head. He spoke confidently, amber-like eyes of him shining brightly.

Watari smirked and faced Hinata. Their shoulder bumped. "Well, same goes to us. Shrimpy!"

"Don't call me that, midget!"

"Ano..guys. Mr organizer just told me, they wanted to make some changes so…." Yamaguchi muttered something that made both team gaped.

"HUUUHHH?"

* * *

 

"Iwa-channnn! We're lateee, uwaaahh!"

"Shut up dumbass and who's fault is that?! You gonna pay for this Trashkawa!" Iwaizumi knocked his head while running frantically towards where the event was held.

"Hurry up Tobio-chan! Can you catch up with us? You're too slow!" Kageyama felt pinched. " Shut the hell up! Now you're blaming on me for making you late? What type of senpai you are? I'm catching up, se…waah!" Oikawa suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her along without her permission.

"What do you think you're doing Oikawa-san!" Oikawa just answered it with a grin, showing those neatly assembled white teeth of his. Ah, now Kageyama knew she just need to punch her senpai afterward.

"Ah, there they are! Wait! Who's the girl that holding hands with Oikawa? Damn that brat. Picking on a random girl and then he dare to make us wait! I will kill him in no time." Hanamaki cracked his knuckle and as soon as Oikawa slowed down before him, gasping and panting due to overwhelming marathon he had just now, Hanamaki hit Oikawa's head hard enough until the brunette groaned in pain. "What was that for, Makki? It hurts." He whimpered but only stopped when his whole teammates sent a death glare at him. Okay, set aside all the unnecessary thing. His focus was now on the team at the other side of the net where his Tobio-chan was heading to.

"Hmm.. it looks like we're fated to play against each other Tobio-cha.." Oikawa was forced to bit his lip as Kageyama glared directly at him and pulled out 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-call-my-name-bluntly-at-public' signal. At the same moment, Daichi and Suga stepped forward so that they stood side to side with Kageyama. They pulled out their yandere face, "It seems like you already know Kageyama's condition. As his.. her captain, I would like you to keep quiet about this from your teammates before things got complicated." Oikawa chuckled and brushed his bangs sideways.

"Don't worry captain-kun, Refreshing-kun. I won't tell a soul ah, but our ex-Kitaiichi already knew about that because it's Tobio-chan who declared first. Furthermore.." he glanced at Kageyama and blew her a flirtatious flying kiss but the other girl paid him no mind. "I will make sure nobody could hit on her but me. Because.. I'm her senpai! Ne, Tobio-chan?" he blinked only to receive a disgusted look from Kageyama. "Tche, you never treat me properly as your kouhai and now you claimed you're my senpai? Where is your usual pride Oikawa-san?" with a scoff she turned sideways followed by whimpering sound of Oikawa. The scene only lasts for several seconds before the referee made the last reminder to pick straw. "Pick straw, for what?" both asked in unison. Daichi face-palm, he totally forgot to tell the latecomer about that because he was slightly captivated with the 'running while holding hands' scene and had a thought to try them with Yui some time.

"Maa, Mr. organizer told they made some changes at eleventh hour since they don't want any bias between both school so he decided to switch players from both team. Kageyama, you better pick the Crow Team because I already got Clown Team." Hinata jumped at her side while shoving his straw in front of Kageyama's nose. The orange ball of energy purposely did that on her.

"Who are you to decide which straw should I pick, huuh?" she snarled.

"Because… if we're on opposite team then it's my chance to properly defeat you!" Hinata's statement was replied with a sneer from the other. "Huh, who's going to defeat who you dumbass? In the end, I will be the only one standing on top." She grinned.

"Don't get so full of yourself Tobio-chan." Oikawa tapped his kouhai's shoulder thus made the girl tensed up. "I know you want to team up with me so that you have a chance to defeat chibi-chan. Ah, but I also hope that we played against each other so that we can settle our thousand years of revenge here. Aha, but I know deep in your heart you want to rely on me, the great, fabulous senpai you ever had!"

"Humph, do as you want! I don't care either."

'Actually, I really hope we got on the same team Tobio-chan.'

* * *

 

Team Crow lineup: Daichi, Iwaizumi, Asahi, Kindaichi, Kageyama, Watari, (Back up player: Kunimi, Tsukishima)

Team Clown lineup: Oikawa, Nishinoya, Hinata, Sugawara, Matsukawa, Tanaka, (Back up player: Hanamaki, Yui Michimiya (since she insisted to play furthermore the other team also got one girl (Kageyama) so they need to be fair)

"No need to hold back, Sawamura! I will give it my all!" she was in her perfect shape today so she was ready anyways. Daichi from the opposite net smiled and nod. "Sure, I'm looking forward playing with you!" Meanwhile.. Iwaizumi turned his head, looking around until his glance fell on a beautiful figure of a certain jet-black haired girl, her face covered by her big straw hat but Iwaizumi could saw her smiling face and a beauty mark chapped on her lips. Iwaizumi smiled back when he saw her lips murmured something, like a miracle he knew what it meant. 'Ganbareyou, Hajime-kun.' On the other hand, our main pairing…

"Oikawa-san, could you stop sounded so distress? It's not like we never play against each..."

"No!" Oikawa cut Kageyama's speech before she could make it finish. The girl jolted. Seriously, what's his problem? A moment ago, her senpai was at his normal self, still annoying but now he was more than a jerk! What is he? A kid?!

The brunette spoke in gloom, "It's-because… Iwa-chan.. Kindaichi… Kunimi.. and my strongest player.. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? All of you guys.. decided to oppose me from the start don't you?" he wept then grabbed Iwaizumi's shoulder. A pop of vein appeared on Iwaizumi's forehead, he nudged Oikawa's face. "You.. dumbass! I didn't do anything now get off me, bastard!"

"Daichi-san, who will play setter?" asked Watari out of blue. Daichi's eyebrow lifted for seconds and he pointed at Kageyama.

"Why did you ask? Of course it's Kageyama…" at the moment Asahi nudged him, he just realized he had made a mistake. A BIG mistake! 'Oh. Shit! I forgot..'

"Uh, sorry for the late introduction. I'm Kageyama Tobio's little sister, Touri. Nice to meet you!" Kageyama's ability to remain as calm as ever relieved Daichi and Asahi. Kageyama nodded at her senpai signified that she was okay. Watari's eyes gleamed. "Ouh, you're that genius setter's sister! No wonder you look similar. Yosh, let's give the other team a blow Touri-chan!"

Kageyama sighed. She came up with that idea thanks to Kindaichi and Kunimi misunderstanding lately. She approached those two. "Kindaichi, Kunimi. I.. don't know if I can set the ball the same as Oikawa-san did to you but.. I.. urh.. please tell me what tosses you would prefer!" she bowed slightly to them. Kindaichi and Kunimi changed gaze before Kindaichi tap Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama looked up only to find both of her ex-teammates smiled at her. It was a pure smile.

"Whatever you think at its best for us, ah, but I prefer if you toss the ball a bit higher." Said Kindaichi.

"I'm looking forward to spike your toss again, Kageyama." Kunimi said with such nostalgic tone, made Kageyama's face blushed. Small tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she nodded at them. Meanwhile, those two couldn't stand the cuteness of blushing Kageyama they turned their gaze with cheeks reddening.

"You two! Don't say dirty things to my cute kouhai! You're embarrassing her!" Oikawa snapped and nearly tripped his toe as he tried to separate them from standing too close to Kageyama. It's all because Kageyama began to show her cute expression to others but him and he did not like it a bit.

* * *

 

The sun creeped out from the white and slushy clouds that hid its hotness. The sea breeze however blew the hotness away along with the salty sweat of overjoyed and hyperventilated spectators surrounded the beach ball area that brought the one and only attraction for the day.

As the sound of crystal blue wave hit the base of seashore, the shriek of a whistle blown. The enormous beach ball match starts, now!

"Bring it on!"

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Tips on surviving demotivation and writer's block: Recently, i'm into a new fandom and i have write a fanfics of it until i really put my soul into it! So, i reminded myself before i could publish my new fanfics, i have to finish this one first and it works! Now, i'm still writing for new chapter and only 50% to go! Yeah! Thanks for reading and i hope u can put some reviews. Love u all..


	7. Sea Breeze, Swimsuits and Beach Volleyball ӀӀ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i messed up pretty bad...

"Bring it on!"

Oikawa licked his lips as he started to make his powerful jump serve and he pinpointed the ball at the space between Watari and Daichi. Luckily, Daichi managed to save the ball.

"As expected Oikawa-san. He didn't even budge for a second even though he made those jump on uneven surface." Kageyama rushed to get into her position, glancing at Kindaichi and Iwaizumi whom were ready to spike at any time.

However..

"Orraahh!" Asahi slammed the ball pass through Hinata and Matsukawa's block somehow, Nishinoya was able to receive it and the ball nicely went to the setter, Sugawara.

"Crap! I forgot Nishinoya-san is on their team!" Kageyama sputtered at her own miscalculation and ready to block as she saw Sugawara was going to toss the ball to… Oikawa.

"Kageyama!" Iwaizumi's shout made Kageyama snapped out from her dilemma. She jumped alongside Iwaizumi to block Oikawa's spike. She just need to be there.

'Read his movement! Watch out for feint! I must block him and get this momentum!'

Was it only his thought or Tobio just didn't notice how beautiful she was, when her body curved aside as she tossed the ball to Asahi. No, no no! He didn't want such unnecessary thoughts to distract his focus. Just get rid of it, dammit! Thanks to his slack off, Sugawara stole his limelight to set the ball first but..

He knew he couldn't lose here. He had asked Sugawara to set to him if anything happen still, it's too early for him to lose composure. He knew their rhythm was not in synch but he had to believe in his new team, afterall he is a flexible and genius setter! Isn't it? So, he jumped to spike the ball and.. how should he slammed it? Straight? Cross or…

In mere milliseconds he was mesmerized with the view.. right in front of his eyes..

There was Tobio

Trying to block him with all her might.. with mouth gaping (which he found sexy) and her…

..Boobs..

'Splooch!'

Before he knew it, he missed the ball thus the ball landed on his head though. But, that's not the biggest problem! The problem is..

"Oikawa!"

"O.. Oikawa-san?"

He got serious nosebleed! And.. he fell on his butt. Which is totally embarrassing.

"Oikawa, are you alright? Man, you even got nosebleed!" Sugawara asked in concern followed by Yui, Hinata and Nishinoya asking if he was okay. He nodded while wiping away his nosebleed.

"Paid him no mind, Karasuno guys! You guys don't need to pamper him because he'll just being annoying!" snapped Matsukawa. "It's because you guys are so mean!" he replied in whimpering tone.

"Oi, Trashkawa! I know you're slacking off, serve you right! Where were you looking at just before you spike, huh?" Iwaizumi came just to grab his collar and choked him to death. He sweat dropped at that question. He will die right off if he said he was distracted by Tobio's..

"Oikawa-san, are you okay? You're not in good shape I guess." Speak of the devil, there in front of him was the true criminal behind this scene. Oikawa's face heated up as the slim figure crouched down, revealing her..

"Argh! I can't take it anymore! Tobio-chan!" he got flustered and stood up out of blue.

"It's Touri, Oikawa-san. Please don't say that name out loud." She reminded him.

"Ah, sorry! So, Touri-chan. You're exposing your skin too much and it's not good since- I'm the only one can look you in your swimsuit" the last sentence he couldn't speak it out loud, just let them hanging on his thought. Kageyama looked at him with confused look.

"So? Is it a problem?" she tilted her head while making her usual cute pout.

'Urghh.. my heart! I couldn't stand it!' Oikawa clenched his chest.

"Of course it is!" he pointed at the confused looking girl. With that, he took off his shirt for Kageyama's surprise. Not to mention suspicious gaze from his teammates and squealing sound of fangirls out of nowhere. "You're not going to play with those shitty swimsuits!" he threw his shirt right above Kageyama's head and she managed to catch it though. Oikawa swayed his head just to hide his already blushing face.

"Put the shirt on!"

"Eh?"

"Just put it on, right now! Dammit." He said while pointed his forefinger downward. Kageyama let out dissatisfied hum before putting on the shirt unwillingly.

Only to be smacked on the head by Iwaizumi and surprisingly, Sugawara.

"Don't raised your voice on our (precious) girl, you bully!"

"I'm just protecting her pride.. Ouch!"

* * *

 

The match between Oikawa's team and Kageyama's team ended with victory on Kageyama's team. Team Crow. In the midst of the game, Kageyama gained a certain amount of trust Kindaichi, Iwaizumi and Kunimi gave to her and she tried her best to give tosses that suits them. Team Clown, with the presence of Hinata, Oikawa managed to draw out his full potential by giving him tosses that easier for the shrimpy to hit and the orange shrimp like it though. Both of team did their best till the end.

"I won, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa somehow felt vein popping on his forehead when he heard Kageyama claiming she had won over him and her tone more like mocking him. He raised his gaze and pointed right on his kouhai's nose.

"Well, you barely won because I don't have Iwa-chan and Watachhi on my side! Next time, in real match you won't stand against me, brat!"

"But, you got Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya-san and Suga-san on your side. Uhh.. well.. I"

Oikawa lost his thoughts as Kageyama suddenly acting restless. First, she looked at him on his eyes then she averted her gaze as she looked away, followed by some mumbling then she switched her gaze with Oikawa for mere moment before switching back her gaze to the ground. Oikawa couldn't stand this awkwardness as he too suddenly felt blood rushing to his face.

"Stupid kouhai! I don't want to hear anything! Yeah, you won but only this time!" as Oikawa finished his line, he ran towards Iwaizumi and cursed himself for acting so childish and cowardly.

Meanwhile, Kageyama heard her name was being summoned by Daichi from afar. Without looking back to Oikawa she ran towards her captain. While she was at it, she clenched her left chest that suddenly throbbing with feelings even she couldn't name it.

'Idiot senpai! I only want him to compliment me.. even once but he never did that! Wait, what? It sounded just the same as damsel in distress!' Kageyama shook her head to get off those stupid thoughts. Damn it! She cursed herself for acting awkwardly in front of her senpai. Nevertheless suddenly her mouth became froze and she couldn't even move her tongue!

Kageyama let out small sigh. The sting sensation in her chest she just left it ignored.

Sea breeze made the extra-large shirt Oikawa-san gave her was blowing gracefully. Oikawa-san's shirt. She could smell Oikawa's scent on the shirt.

"Get ready, we gonna play against another team after this! They're all basketball players to be precise they're still rookie in volleys but never let your guard down! Kageyama, you're the only female in this group so please do your best okay! Don't budge with their intimidated height." Daichi blew some courage and strengths to his team. He tapped Kageyama's shoulder to relieve her stress (probably) while the others patted her head or back (exclude Tsukishima who just snickered comically at her and chanted some words like 'pathetic' or something like that) Kageyama just nodded.

'No wonder I never get his compliments eventhough I did my best.' She began to follow their moves, headed towards where their next opponent awaits.

'He hates me. From the bottom of his heart.' The sting in her heart collided with rampage of mixed feelings.

* * *

 

Skittles.. Bunch of skittles..

Kageyama fidgeting, nearly choked her own saliva. She was brave, hard-core and a person who will not intimidated by anything to begin with. But, those skittles.. yes, skittles was the best phrase Kageyama could describe them somehow sent shiver down her spine. It's not like she never played against player that far much taller than her however, those intimidating aura was.. going to put her on menace.

"Waah, this is my first time playing beach ball with the real volleyball players-ssu! We're looking forward to play against specialist like you! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" the blonde head chirped joyfully and bowed his head. 'See.. so he's an easy-going type huh?' thought Kageyama.

"Ah, yes! We're looking forward to play with you though." Iwaizumi and Daichi shook hands with the blonde.

"It's not like we're looking forward to it nanodayo. I just want to test if I can apply my high projectile three with volleyball play nanodayo." Next, a guy with green hair pushed his glasses with his tapped fingers began to voice out his thought, he seemed uninterested.

Huuh? What's with that trash talking? Is he wanted to apply basketball play with volleyball play? Does he never know the fundamental of volleyball? And..

What's with the weird looking nekomimi hat!

Kageyama tried her best to suppress her laughter yet she saw Tsukishima was looking back while holding his mouth. Both of them had their shoulders shuddering in amusement as they suppressed from cracked out in front of the nekomimi hat weirdo.

"Hey, you two! If you want to laugh so badly then laugh your ass off. This is my lucky item nanodayo and I don't care much what you guys think of it!" As soon as they got the permission to laugh, not just she and Tsukishima even her whole teammates cracked up until the moment they forgot in which planet they lived.

"I've told you Midorimacchi~ just put that weird hat off! Ah, I'm sorry! Midorimacchi might looked weird but he is a tsundere-ssu! Sorry if you kinda disturbed by his personality." The blonde approached her with a wary smile. Kageyama shoved her tears of laughter off, with small chuckle she nodded.

"Nah, it's okay. I.. also want to apologize for my rudeness just now." The blonde blinked brightly followed by a huff from the emerald hat whose name she learned just now was Midorimacchi. What a cute name despite his looks.

"Oi, Midorima! What's the big idea to use your damn-high-projectile three in volleyball? It doesn't make sense." Now, a dual coloured red head with weird eyebrows snapped the green haired one out his thoughts. Oh.. so his real name was Midorima then the 'cchi' was just a suffix. Kageyama observed him from far, the red head guy somewhat reminded her of a wild tiger with beautiful pair of crimson eyes.

"It does, nanodayo! If you know the right technique.." he declined but then a voice that came out of nowhere interrupted made those two freaked out. Kageyama was shocked as a teal haired guy-and short- appeared out of nowhere. She didn't even saw him there just now! Is he a ghost?

"It's pointless Midorima-kun. In volleyball, you cannot touch the ball for too long. You only can spike, serve, receive and toss the ball to spiker if you are the setter." Said the teal one while reading the manual. "Kuroko dammit! Don't suddenly appear like that!"

"Ne.. Kaga-chin. It's hot here, let's find some candy shop to stop by. Ah, I saw someone selling cotton candy somewhere near, wanna go and grab some? Nee.. Kaga-chin." The purple giant who Kageyama found the most intimidating with his height like that suddenly acted so childlike as he rested his head on his 'Kaga-chin's head while arms rested on the other's shoulder only to receive a head-butt from the red head followed by string of curses even Kageyama couldn't bear to hear it.

"Please don't mind them young lady, they're high schoolers with level of intellectual just like primary school kids. You guys, don't fight in front of a girl! Taiga, language!" now a fuchsia haired with dual coloured eyes approached her. Politely gave her a bow and Kageyama responded to him. His gentle attitude and the way he spoke made Kageyama assumed he was from an elite family. Full of protocol. But Kageyama could feel the aura of an emperor within the small body. Oh, and he almost the same height as her.

"Akashicchi~ Aominecchi is mean-ssu! He stole my sunblock yet he hit me and blame me because he still has his tan on after using them! Please lecture him, Akashicchi…" the blonde whined.

"Eh, it's your fault! You keep saying your sunblock can prevent tan. Best quality my ass! Oh! Hi there, hottie! You play beach volleys too?" a tanned guy with midnight blue haired greeted her. Kageyama just nodded her head with a piss-off smile on her lips. The tanned guy gaped, eyebrows furrowed. Huh, what now?

"You're.. going to play with those extra-large shirt on?" the guy sighed maybe in disappointment before he continued, "I thought beach volleys are full of double-'D' hotties in swimsuits so that I can look at them in closed-up! Guess I made a big mistake for agreeing to play beach volleys with them."

PERVERT! Big pervert! Kageyama could tell the guy in front of her was incredibly strong but he was undeniably pervert!

A cough followed by a clap of hands brought the vociferous scenario to a halt. It it wasn't coach Ukai who pulled out stern face, arm crossing around his chest both team might still slacking off. Daichi cleared his throat.

"Let's play volleyball! Onegaishimasu!" they bowed in unison.

"Ne, umm.. miss.." Kageyama turned her gaze towards the blonde.

"It's Kageyama."

"Uh.. Kageyama-san. Which position you play? Moreover, why your teammates let a girl like you to play against boys?" Kageyama lifted his left eyebrow and grinned. Do they thought she was that weak? She's actually a boy to begin with.

"I'm a setter. And, I'm used to play with boys so don't think lowly on me!" with her right hand holding the ball she pointed at Kise.

"Eeeh? So you're a setter-ssu? Woah! By the way, what do you mean by you're 'used to play with boys'?" the blonde kept interviewing her and somehow, Kageyama couldn't help but thought he's annoying. Like a certain person she knew.. er..who was it again?

"Shut up, Kise! You're so noisy! Play properly as a spiker or I'll throw you to the bench!" the tanned guy kicked the blond whose name is Kise. The blonde kept whining against the tanned guy and exclaimed how meanie their treatment towards him. Kindaichi nudged her.

"Oi, Kageyama. Do you have any idea about the blonde guy who was being bullied by his teammates over there?" he whispered against her ear. Kageyama shrugged. "No idea."

Kunimi joined after Kindaichi. He whispered, loud enough for three of them to hear. "Do you think we have someone in common? Say, he is bright, joyful, easy-going yet annoying, sweet-talking and an easy target to get bullied." They closed their eyes, hummed as they tried to match those traits with someone they really, really knew.

"Iwa-chaaannn! Let me play! Let me play! Tobi.. Touri-chan will get in trouble if I don't stay by her side!"

"Where you come from, bastard?! Get off! You already lose, Trashkawa!"Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa's ass off him.

"Oikawa, go find another girl! Touri-chan will get board of you nagging around her all the time" Matsukawa added.

"You guys are so mean!" he said with his usual whimpering tone.

An afterimage of bulb flickered on Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi's head. They glanced at Oikawa.

'THERE! THEY REALLY DO SHARE SOMETHING IN COMMON!'

* * *

 

Yachi, Yui and Shimizu quicken their pace. Running on the beach in the middle of summer really exhausting. "Yacchan, Shimizu! Hurry up they've started already!" as expected from the female athlete, Yui still had some stamina spared while the other two was panting and gasping for air. Eventually they managed to arrive at where the second beach volleys match were held. But, the sights that awaited them were far less than they expected. Their boys were having a hard time against the other team who were merely rookies. Shimizu and Yui's eyes dilated in disbelief as they watch the score. It's 1st set and Team Crow barely made it 10 – 19!

Yui's lips shuddered while she muttered against her breath, "You're.. kidding, right? What are those rookies? Are they.. perhaps.. monsters?" she bit her nails in both frustration and nervous.

Shimizu had her eyes on the masculine figure who was still fighting on the court. It was Iwaizumi, drenched in sweat as he kept the ball in play. The ball went perfectly to Kageyama and she tossed it to Asahi. He barely managed to slam it pass through their block but the guy on the opposite team managed to save the ball. Shimizu barely caught her breath as a big guy maybe over two metres tall slammed the ball with full force. Just like Ushijima's spike but this one maybe even.. greater. But it didn't end here, the real deal was – Iwaizumi received the full blown with..

His chest!

"HAJIME!" she cried as the guy gasped for air before he had such tragic fall on the sand. Shimizu couldn't refrained herself pushing against crowds of people and rushed towards her – Ehem! Forgot to tell you before – her already unconscious boyfriend. "Hajime-kun, please…"

"What… wait! What? Ki… Kiyoko-san. Don't tell us you're already…" Tanaka and Nishinoya whined. Heartbroken. "You two, please carry Iwaizumi and bring him to paramedic's tent. My, things have gotten rough. We need substitute…"

"Captain-kun! Let me play! I want to get revenge for Iwa-chan!" Oikawa stood up, hazel eyes flared in determination and maybe.. vengeance?

"Daichi-san! Please let me play to! Those guys are so strong, I couldn't stand we losing!" Hinata lifted his head, hands clenched into a fist.

"I appreciate your spirit but you're on different team.."

"It doesn't matter anymore! You saw them captain-kun! They're real deal. We, specialist in volleyball are losing to mere basketball player? No way in hell. We need chibi-kun and me!" Oikawa interrupted. His words were true even Daichi couldn't budge.

"Okay. We must get them this time! Let's show those bastards what actually we're made up of!" with devilish smirk, Daichi led them.

"We're counting on you Hinata, Kageyama!" Asahi and Daichi made a fist-bump with the duo.

"Osu! Let's encounter them with Godlike quick!" the Quick duo chanted in unison.

Meanwhile the other team..

Aomine scoffed. "Looks like they got something up their sleeves."

"The shortie over there isn't someone we can overlook. Taiga, Daiki, Atsushi! Don't let your guard down." Akashi demanded.

BAM!

Everything went into a flash. Even the long-limb Murasakibara couldn't react right on time. Really, they didn't predict this to be happened.

"What..was..that? Even I know it's coming..still..the quick was too fast!"

Oikawa snickered. "Surprised? It's Touri-chan and chibi-chan's specialty, Godlike quick. Only a genius setter like Touri-chan can pull it out. As expected, little sister of my stupid-kouhai Tobio! You have my gratitude, Touri-chan." He slung his arm over Kageyama's shoulder only to piss off the younger setter. She shoved those arms anyways. "Who you're calling stupid, idiot-senpai?"

Kise panted and wiped sweat drops off his jawline. "I don't think I could copy that move-ssu! Those are natural talent, if only she play basketball she would become one of the Kiseki no Sedai-ssu."

"Be it one centimetre, one millimetre, one second on the top, I will reach it! Bring it on!" Hinata exclaimed, all fired up.

* * *

 

Yaima Bayview Resort, after their overwhelming battle…

The dining hall of the resort was…hectic. This is what you got when groups of highschool boys hang out together, talking about their clubs, skill and making ruckus while they're at it.

"Man, who knows we ended up staying in the same resort? This gonna be lots of fun! Let's continue our fight, I'm not satisfied with the draw though!" Aomine was face to face with the fidgeting Asahi.

"Pfft… only an aho could still fight in this condition." Even facing Aomine, Tsukishima still didn't lose his composure. Aomine could feel a vein popped up his forehead.

"Nandatto?"

Meanwhile, Kise was having a friendly chat with Hinata since those two carried the same traits; overjoyed ball of energy. Kise praising Hinata for his agility and his ability to spike the Godlike quick while Hinata was oozing with amusement when Kise stated he can copy skills from any player, be it basketball, volleyball even dancing he could easily copied it at first glance. Only when Kise stated he was a model, Hinata blinked twice because he never heard of Kise.

Tanaka, Watari and Kindaichi were playing with Nigou while Kuroko merely watching them and when he greeted them, the three screamed their soul out. Murasakibara and Nishinoya were having a stare contest. The reason because earlier Murasakibara lifted him and mocking him by asking 'are you a child from kindergarten?' only to made Nishinoya snapped and pointed angrily at Murasakibara.

"It's because you're extraordinarily tall, titan!" And so, their staring battle started. Meanwhile, Daichi and Yui were asking Midorima if he could tell them about their fortune only to get refusal from the green haired telling he's not a fortune teller but he gave them advice about their compatibility and lucky item of the day. Akashi on the other hand was playing poker with Sugawara, Hanamaki, Kunimi and Takeda-san.

"Uhm..ano. Earlier.. I'm sorry for that, Kageyama-san." Kagami scratched the back of his head. Kageyama who was just came out of her bath suddenly encountered a certain redhead apologizing before her. And he wore an apron too! Kageyama frowned.

"You jumped too high." Kageyama wasn't sure either she's praising or complaining the redhead.

Kagami flustered at that. "It was an accident – desu! I didn't mean to fall and crushed your.. body. Sorry…" Kageyama's lips carved into a smile as she didn't expect the guy in front of him to be this cute when he get flustered despite his fierce look. Wait, what?! She just thought a guy over 190 cm cute? What happened to her brain?

"You smile.. so, I take it as ok?" Kagami's deep frown earlier soften as Kageyama hummed and nodded her head.

"It's ok. It's not fully your fault though you're heavy. By the way, what's with that apron? You cook?" Kageyama pointed at the apron Kagami was wearing. Kagami scratched his cheek with one finger before averted his gaze sideways. 'Cute!' Kageyama internally screamed.

"Ah, I couldn't help it. We bought so many crayfish here and I asked their chefs if they can cook for us but, observing their tired looks I decided to cook them myself. They're kind enough to lend me their kitchen though." Kageyama gaped in awe. What's the big idea buying good amount of crayfish? Were they that delicious? Kageyama drooled at the idea.

"Woah.. sounds delicious! Can I have a bite of your cooking?"

"Yeah, sure!" Kagami nodded with a smile. Kageyama held her fist on air. They're about to head towards the kitchen with skipping Kageyama behind Kagami, only to stop when a jealous brunette stood in front of the hallway with arms crossing over his chest.

"Well, well. If it isn't my cute kouhai who was flirting with another good looking guy!" Kageyama felt shiver down her spine. The last sentence sounded like a threat. Kageyama fidgeting as Oikawa was only one step from her and grasped her wrist. Oikawa brought her lips closer to her ear and whispered against his breath.

"I have something to discuss with you. Let's talk elsewhere." Kageyama was clueless on what's going on as Oikawa forcefully separated her from the flabbergasted Kagami, dragged her further away from there and here they were. At the pond inside a garden where Kageyama could see the beach. In short, the garden situated opposite the beach. Flinched at the sting sensation around her wrist, she yelled at Oikawa.

"What's in your mind, Oikawa-san? Let go, it hurts!" she tried to pull off the strong grips but to no avail. She winced when Oikawa's grip on her wrist got harder, as she didn't get any response from the brunette Kageyama swayed her free hand to land a fist on the handsome face without hesitation. However, Oikawa was quick enough to stop the momentum. He then looked at her right in her eyes. Kageyama shivered when the usually bright eyes now was intense but it's not dark, more like… it showed hurt. "Why…" the brunette apparently opened his lips.

"Why are you being so lovey-dovey with that guy? Why did you dare to show your cute expression in front of him? Why did you agree to follow him yet you're so happy with him? Why?" his voice was undeniably one notch higher. Kageyama's face change into a scowl.

"Why are you being such a jerk? It's none of your business! Don't barge your nose into someone else's life as if you care about it, you overacting bastard!" Kageyama shouted out of anger as she totally couldn't stand with this guy. He hate her in the first place but why now he acted like he was her guardian? She was just being kind to a friend but why he need to be so mad about it? Was it forbidden for her to find her own happiness with a new friend? Who was he to restrict her like she was his own?! Kageyama's chest heaved as she exhaled and inhaled but the rage inside her wasn't diminished.

"It is." Oikawa's tone soften, like a sea breeze. Before Kageyama could do anything about it, Oikawa brought her face only one inch closer to him. She opened her mouth to protest but the brunette closed their distance with a deep kiss. The clock beat stopped at the moment her plum lips met Oikawa soft ones.

-End-


	8. Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tobio…” he hummed the girl’s name sweetly and smiled when he got her attention though just a squint.   
> “I’m all wet. My shirt, my pants and down there..” he motioned his eyes to his lower part with a suggestive smirk. Tobio’s head turned and Oikawa couldn’t hold his laughter when the girl looked at him or rather, tried to scowl but with surprised, wide eyes and her reddening cheeks only making her look cute in Oikawa’s eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QuinnC: Read so many fanfics of other fandom…get absorbed with their magnificent works…compare with mine… “Aah, better go to sleep. If I continue writing with terrible phrases, storyline, grammar, etc..etc.. I won’t fulfil my beloved reader’s satisfaction with this level of story. My writings lack of graphic description though.” *continue lazing around n sleeping.. and gaming.  
> Oikawa: Oi! Get up u lazy asshole! Don’t u dare ends up this story with a cliff hang! Where is my best part? When will I get to be Tobio’s hero and….will she gets pregnant if I DO that….  
> QuinnC: STOP!! Don’t u fucking dare utter those words! My fics are user friendly. No R18 scenes here or there (my other fics). Jeez… u left me with no choice but continue writing! I think I need a BETA READER now (TT _ TT)   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic. All mistakes are mine. English isn’t my native language to begin with.  
> *Title of this chapter inspired from the song ‘Run’ by KPOP boyband, BTS. I love this song.

Oikawa got up early this morning, grabbing his towel and toothbrush he headed to men's open bathroom where his teammates and Karasuno guys were likely to be there. As soon as he slide the bathroom door, all eyes were staring at him or to be precise, his right cheek.

"Hey, nice handprint Oikawa!" Iwaizumi's greeting was then followed by snickered of the other.

Oikawa clicked his tongue as they figured out the pinkish-red handprint on his cheek. Damn! The mark was still visible although the tragedy that causes a handprint on his cheek occurred 7 hours ago. He sighed while ran his fingers on his unruly bed-hair.

Flashback, 7 hours ago where the scene took place..

Oikawa didn't know what to do while his heart was boiled in rage and jealousy. Wait, was it jealousy he felt when a redhead basketball freak, a complete stranger was able to pull out Tobio's cute and happy face? It's not fair! Why he couldn't do something like that?

_You're my sun, one and only in this world._

Damn, Oikawa Tooru, you wanted Tobio to love you but what did you do? You just love to look at her pissed off face, an unhappy and disappointed face.

_I bloom for you, but you make me thirsty_

He didn't want to admit that he'd fell for Tobio. The younger setter was a genius, yes. He had to admit that Tobio was far more talented than him but she can be stupid, airhead yet little too innocent sometimes, and stubborn too. To be precise, Tobio was far from being his perfect girlfriend yet…what did he do again?

"Well, well. If it isn't my cute kouhai who was flirting with another good looking guy!"

Wait, why did he bother to interfere? He should just ignore this, Tobio wasn't worth his jealousy nor his heart.

_It's too late, too late I can't live without you_

_Though my branch runs dry, I reach for you with all my strength_

Before he knew it, his body acted on its own. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. Oikawa told his body to stop but it's no use. They stopped somewhere at the garden, they argued. Anger filled with jealousy, care and a bit annoyance erupts more heat to the atmosphere and Oikawa HATED the hotness.

'No, please stop… Tooru! Stop or you'll regret it!'

He pulled Tobio closer to him and planted a kiss on that cheeky bastard's lips. It felt all strange, he actually didn't want to do it in the first place as if there was no other option to shut up those snarky lips however, as Tobio melted into his kiss he couldn't help but thinking on how soft Tobio's lips despite how it looked. He cracked open one eye to see what sight had awaited him and there it was, Tobio's face was all heated up and giving him such promising looks made Oikawa's heart fluttered and yeah, he might able to pull that out now…

Oikawa pushed his tongue against Tobio's lips only to make the girl gasped at the sudden contact and forcefully pushed him apart, made him nearly stumbled backward.

"Oikawa stop! I… already…I…can't.." Tobio breathed heavily. Oikawa licked his lip, satisfied with his masterpiece on Tobio's already wet and puffy lips. Oikawa Tooru is a kissing expert mind you. He reached out hands to caress the girl's flushing cheek before cupped it and tried to kiss her again. Keyword, 'Tried'.

"Stop it, Oikawa-san!" before Oikawa could do anything, Tobio scratched his face hard enough for him to back off.

"Ouch, it hurts Tobio-chan! This is not a proper way to treat your senpai. Be gentler, will ya?" Oikawa caressed his own cheeks that began to redden along the score line. He smiled as Tobio let go of his face with a huff. Oikawa still couldn't miss to admire that pouty gesture formed on Tobio's lips which he found nothing but a nuisance before.

"What…" Oikawa focused on Tobio's lips as those pinkish red lips moving shakily, only let out a mumbling sound afterward.

"I can't hear you if you keep mumbling quietly like that, Tobio-chan."

"Wh…what was…that, just now?" Tobio stuttered. Fingers on her lips whilst talking.

"Oh, come on Tobio-chan! Can't you tell? It's just a kiss." He smirked then leapt forward until his feet brushed against Tobio's, only to let the other shot a glare at him. However, those glare only made him shudder in amusement, triggered his inner self to tease his cute little-kouhai 'a bit'.

'Shit, seems like I can't go back to the way I am supposed to be. Curse you Tobio for making my heart pounds like this! Make me fall for you even more, such sneaky bastard.'

Oikawa held up his large hand to brush away Tobio's fingers that covering her lips whilst his own thumb made a line across the said lips just to feel how soft and smooth Tobio's already shuddering lip was.

"But, why?"

"I see. Is it your first kiss, Tobio?"

"Of course it is!" Tobio paused a moment before adding "..Dumbass." to end her sentences. This only made Oikawa felt proud inside, because he was Tobio's first. Well, it's not like Tobio was the first girl he ever kissed or to be precise, a guy-turned girl.

"So, why you kiss me? Dd..do you..perhaps, you like… me?"

Wow. How straightforward! Was what Oikawa thought. Now he was really in a pinch either to admit or deny with it. Either to comply with his raging feelings or just…run away. If he was to say what Tobio said was true, it's like, he was losing against Tobio and that was what Oikawa hate most. He won't lose over his kouhai!

Oikawa laughed, loud enough to mask his true feelings and bashed away all the unnecessary thoughts, made the other look bemused.

"Seriously Tobio-chan, do you believe there is such thing as 'people kiss because they love each other' so much that you getting confused with the feel of humiliation when a person whom you hate suddenly steal away your precious first kiss?"

"Eh?"

'Oh, no! Don't say you didn't get it Tobio-chan.' Oikawa was annoyed and amusing at the same time when Tobio pulled out her un-cute face. What's wrong with her? It's not like Tobio really expecting something nice from him, right?

"I am saying, that I kiss you because I feel bored. Got it? It's just a joke, no hard feeling okay…Ouch!" this time, Oikawa regretted bringing his face close to Tobio just to say those lines. Oikawa didn't expected by talking in front of the face of a girl who already boiled in rage could increase the chance of getting a slap right on the cheek.

However, this is Kageyama Tobio he was dealing with. Before he could recover from the shock of first attack she had given him, another solid punch on his face made him crouched down in agony. Those punch take a toll on Oikawa's face and now his nose became stinging due to the momentum. He groaned in pain and touched his stinging nose and realized, he got nose bleeding for the second time in just a day!

"I should have known that I shouldn't expect anything from you, Oikawa-san! So please, leave me alone." Tobio's fist clenched and unclenched. Her face and eyes became reddish hue because anger was getting over her. A sense of guilty ambushed him when Tobio made that kind of face, the expression of…hurt?

Watching Oikawa still didn't budge an inch, Tobio yelled in rage. "Get out of my sight! Leave!"

Oikawa didn't say anything when he straighten up his posture. He merely turned his heel and walked away without saying a word. Leaving Tobio who was still shuddering, if he considered to look back behind his shoulder, he would notice pool of tears streaming down Tobio's cheek.

* * *

"It's obviously your fault, stupid Trashkawa! Now you just realized how much your words have hurt her heart? If I am Kageyama, I will scream 'GO DIE SHITTYKAWA!' at you then jump serve coconuts to your face."

"That's…really scary Iwa-chan~ do you want to kill me? Sorry but I've already had enough with a punch in the face"

This morning, Oikawa told the whole story to Iwaizumi and seeking his advice. As expected, his best friend merely jeered at him and saying he worth that slap.

"Seriously Oikawa, I dunno you actually have that kind of thing with Kageyama. Since when? Do you have a long unrequited love with him since junior high or you merely fall in love since he became a hot, sexy girl?" Oikawa merely shrugged and shook his head. Even he didn't understand himself.

"Even you are confused with it! Really, Shittykawa? You're dependable captain and have an extremely high awareness inside the court but you're totally hopeless outside the court, heh?" Iwaizumi grabbed him by his collar. "Let me tell you one thing."

Oikawa swallowed hard his saliva when Iwaizumi pulled out his serious face.

"I personally not interested to interfere with your love life but this is Kageyama you're dealing with. That girl is a guy to begin with and she is too young for that kind of thing! What will happened if one day she return to her normal self, will you able to love Kageyama for who he is?"

Oikawa bit his lip and averted his gaze. He wasn't able to answer that pop quiz.

"You can't, aren't you? You just love Kageyama for being a girl and she will ended up having the same fate as any other girls you've dated."

"Iwa-chan, you sure are being protective towards Tobio-chan. Are you trying to act like a good father to her?"

Iwaizumi released his collar and slightly pushed him. "No. But.. somehow, I can sense that if you fail to crush him as a setter you're going to crush Kageyama by her heart. So as you know, I'm here to suppress you from doing that." With that, Iwaizumi walked away. Leaving Oikawa alone with his thoughts and grumbling stomach.

As Oikawa stepped inside the cafeteria, he spotted those rainbow troops from yesterday were still here and to make the scenario worst, they huddled around Tobio-chan's table leisurely as if they had known her for a long time and they were talking about something like crayfish, lucky items and kiseki-no-something. Okay, forgot about that. He must act like he had nothing to do with Tobio. He had nothing to do…about last night.

For some reason, he ended up sneaking peaks and glances at her while munching down his meals, alone in a corner. He didn't even noticed Akashi was behind him while he was too focused on Tobio until the red emperor touched his shoulder and he shrieked, manly shriek mind you!

"You're…"

"Pardon my intrusion, Oikawa Tooru-san. Kageyama-san has told me about you, if you're wondering why I do know your name." as if Akashi was reading his mind first when he was about to ask where the heck he knew his name. That was fucking creepy.

"I'm sorry for being a creep and for what had happen between you two due to Kagami's simplistic behaviour. I deeply apologized on behalf of my crazy teammates."

Once again, he was shocked by how such impressive captain bowed his head just to apologize for something that didn't involve him at all! The fights between him and Tobio was just a personal matter. Yeah, Kagami only involved a _little_ and it didn't bother him as much as why the hell this chibi knew what he was thinking about him and HOW DID HE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED between him, Kagami and Tobio last night?

Oikawa chocked on his saliva. "I…Its not your problem! You don't have to apologize for it." He paused for a moment before averted his gaze outside the window and let out a sigh.

"Plus, it doesn't matter anymore. We're not that close to begin with."

Akashi smiled. "Is that so? It doesn't look like it at all. You're just trying to contradict your action with your words. That's what I see."

Oikawa growled and pressed his own cheek on the table. "You talked like you have known me for years, Akai-chan*. I have had enough with two love consultation this morning and now, I don't know about my feelings anymore."

"You do love her actually, am I right?" Akashi chuckled. Oikawa jumped at that.

"I'M NOT!"

Oikawa was so irritated with Akashi's words yet, the redhead still smiled as if he was mocking him and then he pointed his finger right in front of his nose and muttered against his breath.

"You will, eventually. Plus, you can't leave her and let her being taken by Taiga because…"both of them took a glance at a certain wild tiger who blushed cutely after being teased by a certain raven. Their stupid jokes brought a strange yet fluffy vibes towards people around them even Oikawa could feel it from here. But, something felt off yet he could sense from Akashi and the other rainbows.

" .. Taiga is ours."

It was possessiveness.

But wait, if Oikawa thought he was gay towards Tobio…those basketball freak were even gayer than him! How could… Was that even possible for six handsome guys falling for one un-cute yet muscular tiger? Their gayness was beyond compare! He didn't even thought that the red emperor in front of him, who hold such charisma wasn't a straight guy to begin with. Ah, world should be damn.

Somehow, Oikawa dripped his tears of relief.

"You were mad less than five minutes ago yet, now you're crying?" Oikawa shook his head and wiped his tears away.

"No. I just feel relieved, I thought I am the worst guy ever! It keeps bothering me that how much a weirdo I could be, for falling in for Tobio but…hey, you guys proved me that it's okay to fall for a guy you like so much, right?" he said while blew out his snorts. Akashi blinked and tilted his head. Oh! Oikawa thought…oh! Aside from him, ex-Kitaiichi and Karasuno guys, nobody knew that the real Kageyama was a guy. No wonder Akashi looked puzzled when he said it's okay for him falling for a guy like Tobio.

He must thought that Oikawa was actually not in love with Tobio but with some else dude, but he gonna pass. Let the misunderstanding be, it's up to the redhead to recalculate his hypothesis. He tapped the others back while muttering his thanks. He need to find Iwa-chan and told him he had made up his mind.

* * *

"Why nobody told me that there is a couple-only colour run today?"

When Oikawa was taking a stroll at the beach, he was bewildered by the sight at some crews and staffs were busy making preparations for a certain event which later he learned there was Natsu Matsuri – Race held today. Furthermore, he heard that couples who win first place in today marathon will get one-day-exclusive dine in a cruise. Damn! Last night incident really made him forgot their itinerary at this island. The first person that reached into his mind was Iwaizumi. Yes, he must find that guy and choked him to agony for not telling him about this. Oh, wait! Wasn't he the one usually ended up being choked to death by Iwa-chan then?

Another thing flickered in his thoughts, if he really wanted to take part in this run, by right he ought to find a female partner or he'll miss the chance to win the grand prize. Duh…what a pain here and Oikawa was confident with his good looks and charming smiles, he could attract girl's attention as much as he wanted to…

His deep thought snapped away as soon as a sudden flash of a scene where the raven head girl being approached by a certain turnip head, acting shyly in front of the girl. They're sitting too close not to Oikawa's liking and Kindaichi seemed like he was going to get Tobio for being his partner… No! Oikawa shook his head, bashed away all his earlier thoughts and he need to act faster or else..

"K…Kageyama, are you sure..this will be okay? That _ikemen_ over there is watching us intensely as if he's going to swallow us whole anytime from now." Kindaichi fidgeted when their gaze met. Oikawa got that troublesome aura around him.

'Yeah, like that! Sorry turnip-kun, although you're one of my teammates and my kouhai but I'm not going easy on you when it comes to Tobio-chan.'

Tobio glared back at him and clicked her tongue. "That damn geezer! Sorry Kindaichi, I really want to partner up with you but it seems like Oikawa-san is up to something which I can't let it slide…"

Kindaichi shooked his head and caress Tobio's head, feeling her smooth silky black hair brushed against his rough and slender fingers. "It's not a big deal. Oikawa-san is quite fond of you since middle school even I could notice it but he's quite tsundere I tell you. Go and knock some sense into him will you, Kageyama?"

Tobio blushed at that. She nodded and fist-bump with him before she leaved for Oikawa who seemed kinda irritated over there. Of course Oikawa was jealous when he saw with his own two eyes, Kindaichi brushed Tobio's hair lovingly like a sweet couple. He was about to squabble about it but his mouth went shut as Tobio grabbed his hands.

"Let's go. We're going to participate the run so quit sulking! I won't forgive you if you screw up this time." Oikawa was nearly having a tachycardia as his heart was beating so fast when Tobio's hand and her soft skin touched his. Put aside the blushes he had on his face, he couldn't help but teasing the other instead.

"My, my Tobio-chan. You still haven't learnt from latter's incident ain't ya? But I'm so happy that instead of holding a grudge on me, you do worry about me how cute!" he pinched Tobio's cheek hard only to catch a glimpse at how her expression changed when last night incident was mentioned and Oikawa knew he had done crap. Shit! Tobio-chan was already here for him, leaving Kindaichi and chose him to partner up instead of the turnip head yet why he couldn't appreciate the moment? Iwa-chan was right, he was totally hopeless outside the court.

"Do you want me to punch you that badly? You do love my punch don't you?" Oikawa screeched when Tobio's free punch was about to hit his face and barely avoided it, thank goodness!

"You shouldn't do that to me twice! What I'm gonna do if I lose my asset, huh? I will die from losing my most charming part you know." he whined.

She clicked her tongue. "Then, die!" she kicked him at the hips and that kick was the only Oikawa failed to dodge and he groaned while holding his hips.

Tobio smirked at her own victory but then Oikawa's grip on her waist made her body jumped at the sudden touch. "Oikawa-sa –"

Tobio's word was brought to shut when Oikawa pulled her into a tight embrace and he nuzzled his nose against that soft skin of her neck. Oikawa didn't know how to apologize to his kouhai so he desperately held the other in his strong arms, not letting her run from him or more to his precise…

He was the one running away from her, cowardly denied the fact and shut away his feeling for Tobio. He never tried to understand Tobio's feeling before instead he quickly jumped into conclusion.

'Tobio, I'm sorry for saying mean things to you and being mean towards you! I wanted to tell you I really like you and it hurts, so much you know? How could I face it when a senpai desperately fall in love with a kouhai he hates so much, damn much? Actually I'm scared, if I do tell you my feeling will you not fret? Will you still love me even when I keep pulling you down so that you couldn't surpass me and if you could surpass me one day, I'm scared if you'll leave me for being weak and pathetic. I'm sorry for running away…'

"I'm sorry" was all he could say despite the 100+ words he carefully arranged in his mind just to tell Tobio the truth, it didn't come out well though and Oikawa cursed himself for not being able to speak out the whole essay he wrote imaginatively in his mind. Suddenly, he felt Tobio's body stiffen.

"Tobio?"

"Oi..kawa – san..can't…breathe. It's…hot.."

"Uwaah! Tobio-chan hang on! No, don't collapse yet! If you faint right now how we're going to participate the run? Hey…Tobio-chaaan!"

* * *

"Shimizu, is it too tight? Does it hurt?" Iwaizumi asked her while carefully bind their ankles together with a dye tie. He looked up to see his lover who smiled flashily at him then shook her head.

"No, it fits perfectly. We don't want it to get loose while we're running, right?" she made an 'ok' gesture. Iwaizumi nearly got heart attack and how he wished those flashy smile belonged only to him…

"Kiyoko-san is smiling…oh Lord! Please give us one chance so that we can make Kiyoko-san smiles like that too." There's even a sutra chanted by Tanaka at the background and an over-jealous Noya trying to draw Kiyoko's attention all over him.

"Hey, you over there! Kiyoko-san belonged to Karasuno so no man can touch him, that's including you!" he pointed angrily at Iwaizumi.

"Huhh? Shimizu is not your property alone so what's your problem, Karasuno's libero?"

Kiyoko sighed when both of them started to pick a fight so she moved a bit closer to Noya and whispered something against his ear. Thus making the libero stuttered and cried at the corner.

"What did you say to him?" Iwaizumi asked afterwards.

"Nothing in particular. Let's get ready, the marathon is about to start." She intertwined their fingers while walking side by side towards the starting line.

At the starting line…

"Okay, before we start our couple-only colour run today I would like to tell few reminders to all participants. Although we call it colour-run, it's actually a marathon where you run all your way along the beach with one ankle tied up with your partner's. There're four checkpoints, you can unleash the knot at checkpoint 1 and you must…"

"He talks too much! Can't he simplified the speech? It's already burning here." Daichi who paired up with Michimiya mumbled to himself while being watched by Michimiya with a laughter. She tried to reassure him to just be patient, there might be others who didn't read the rules or forgot the already.

"…That's all. Are you ready?"

"WAIT!" just before the referee blew the whistle, there was a certain brunette running frantically where the marathon was about to start, shouted from afar and tailing behind him was no other than Kageyama Tobio with her plain sleeveless tops and a short pants.

"We're… going to participate this! Sorry for being in late!" Oikawa bowed to the referee. He was lucky as the referee was kind enough to let him and Tobio entered the marathon even they made it in last seconds.

"EEHHH! Great K – Oikawa-san and Kageyama are pairing up for real? What an unusual pairing…" Chibi-chan snaked out of nowhere teasing them when he crouched down to tie their ankles.

"Shut up dumbass!"

"Good for you Kageyama-kun! I will cheer for both of you." Yachi was being shy all the time but not this time when she _subconsciously_ ganged up with Hinata to tease him and Tobio, yeah…that must be her subconscious self, Oikawa thought. He smiled playfully as Tobio get all flustered that she let out ineligible noises followed by few denials.

"Oikawa, better be prepared cuz I'm not going easy on you!" Iwaizumi threw a smirk on him, feeling a bit offended Oikawa stuck out his tongue and trying to tease his childhood friend back.

"We're not going to lose either, Iwa-chan! Now I have Tobio on my side which make us a formidable Kingly pair ain't we, Tobio-chan?"

"We're going to win so that I can eat expensive meals for free" she said bluntly which was no way Oikawa can't oversee those beautiful midnight blue eyes sparkling with joy. Oikawa chuckled because yeah, that was so Tobio-like and he thought he was okay with that.

"Of course we will, Tobio-chan." He whispered and sweetly gave a final peck on her nose right before a call for marathon began.

Checkpoint 1

The Volleyball Captain pair ( Daichi and Michimiya) marched at the front first thus made them arrived at checkpoint 1 earlier followed by Hinata with his partner, Yachi. Well, it took about 2.5 km to reach checkpoint 1 from the starting line.

"Don't get cocky! We're merely warming up so, it's time we go at full speed Tobio!"

As they passed the first checkpoint, Oikawa quickly undid the knot that snuggling their ankles. He tried to be calm and collected so that the tie didn't end up entangled around his hands in hurried. Once their legs free, they dashed forwards with Oikawa grabbing the girl's hand so that they ran in the same pace.

"Really? No obstacles nor stupid terms and conditions after checkpoint 1, so normal…" Tobio muttered while catching her breath. Oikawa clicked his tongue.

"Don't let your guard down yet, Tobio-chan! Honestly, you didn't listen to their warning to 'beware of stray…" Oikawa caught a glimpse of a bunch of colourful, ooey gooey balls thrown toward their direction.

"BULLETS!" Oikawa's cry alerted the raven head girl who didn't even noticed the incoming torpedo and thanks to her gifted fast reflexes she was able to avoid one or two gooey balls that barely passed her, so do Oikawa. The balls hit the ground and burst out neon coloured liquid that stained the white sand of the beach.

"Kyaa!" Oikawa heard a squeal and right before his eyes, Yui Michimiya didn't get fast enough to avoid the balls yet she before she could do anything she tripped her foot and two gooey balls hit her and stained her cloth. Her boyfriend, Daichi embraced her protectively into his strong arms so that Michimiya won't get hit. He instead let himself became a wall and received all the said 'damage' as long as he held Michimiya close and the girl was safe, he will be okay with it.

"Aand…if any of those balls stain us and our partner, both of us will be eliminated! On the spot! Got it, Tobio?" he continued whilst making a twirl after a hop and a twist. Man, this was exhausting when he tried to talk while making various stunts like in an action movie. Furthermore, they're at beach which made it hard to move around swiftly compared to volleyball gym.

Both of them made it to checkpoint 2 with blood, sweat and tears (sounded cliché of course!). Oikawa heaved and puffed from the effort he had done to successfully dodge all the 'satanic' gooey ball for fucking 5 minutes throughout their second checkpoint! Thank goodness for their athletic body, most couples that joined this marathon met their dead end at the second challenge.

"I see, saying it's a colour-run they meant for the colourful gooey ball that neon-stained-your-clothes thus eliminate you from the run. Such brilliant idea!" Tobio mumbled in irritation while they continued the run but in slower pace since all their energy had been used up during the gooey ball attack. Oikawa smirked tiredly and nodded to his kouhai's statement.

"Now I feel like I'm qualified enough to compete in Ninja Warriors. Can I get the form?" he jokingly said that while wiping off sweats on his chin.

"Idiot, you'll be crushed in instant. Stop saying nonsense, let's get back since we got another 1km bridal-styled run and the last challenge awaits at 4th checkpoint." Tobio offered a hand for him to get up and Oikawa gladly accept those welcoming hands. He then put his arm under her knee joints, another arm settled around her shoulder and then he lifted her up. Oikawa managed to properly observe her long eyelashes, her cute nose and never forgot the pouty cute lips of her.

Suddenly, a pair of arms slung neatly around his neck and that alone was enough to get Oikawa's face flushed and his heart thumped. He cradled the slim body securely.

"Tobio…" he hummed the girl's name sweetly and smiled when he got her attention though just a squint.

"I'm all wet. My shirt, my pants and down there.." he motioned his eyes to his lower part with a suggestive smirk. Tobio's head turned and Oikawa couldn't hold his laughter when the girl looked at him or rather, tried to scowl but with surprised, wide eyes and her reddening cheeks only making her look cute in Oikawa's eyes. Gosh, teasing Tobio was so easy and fun to him.

"If you get a boner before we could make it to the finishing line, I swear…I will rip your boner and break your bones along with it!"

"Aww..Tobio-chan is shy despite trying to look mad how cute! But I really have a boner right now…what should I do?"

This time, the girl's eyebrow twitched and network of veins popped on his forehead.

"Then take care of it by yourself stupid, dumbass.. idiotic senpai!"

BAM!

At checkpoint 4, they met Iwaizumi and Hinata with their pairings, Shimizu and Yachi. Good thing they made it to the last checkpoint. Yachi was the least person he expected to be here. She was as amazing as being able to keep up with the athletic midget, Oikawa thought.

As for Oikawa, he made it here with slight bruise on the cheek and the sulky Tobio beside him.

"This is what you got when you mess with grumpy-Yama, Oikawa-san…" Hinata snickered.

"Oh, shut up! I was just joking with her…"

"Your joke is not funny, Oikawa-san! Let's see what's the last challenge…hmm? Hurl up your partner from the shore into water then the partner need to swim towards the buoy. The first one to reach the buoy and grab the flag will be the winner…Oikawa-san, can you do that?"

"EEEHH? We need to get there by swimming you said?" all three males in the group let out a surprise groan and turned into the raven haired girl and read the instructions written behind the checkpoint 4 signboard.

Somehow, Hinata went pale and slowly turned his head to Yachi. "Yy…Yacchan, do you bring your kickboard?"

The blond female gasped, with a quick motion she bowed and apologized repeatedly to the redhead. "I…I..am sorry Hinata-kunn! I don't know something like this would happen hence didn't bother to bring it along, gomennasaiii!"

Hinata quickly grabbed the blond's hand and stared into the girl's teary eyes with his confidence eyes. "No, no, no! It's ok Yacchan, it's not your fault since I…I will try my best to jump towards the buoy!"

"Hinata dumbass, don't do anything crazy or I'll drown you myself!" Tobio smacked the shorter male's head when he said he wanted to do long-distance jump to get there.

"I never tried to swim in the sea before though I knew basics of swimming…Tobio-chan, hurry up and hurl me into the sea! You can do it roughly if you want to – ubwahh!" before he could even prepare himself, he was violently being tossed into the water and nearly choked to death by the saltiness of seawater. He groaned in frustration before casting laundry list of complaints about how mean the girl's attitude towards him.

Oikawa became more irritated when the girl innocently said, "Didn't you asked me to do it roughly? If you want me to throw you gently then I would…"

"At least let me finish my talking first, Tobio-chan!" he then let it slide. If he kept arguing with Tobio, he will lose the chance to win this marathon.

"Uoooh! Sugoii, Kageyama! Even though you're a girl you could easily toss him. Does he weighed nothing to you? Or perhaps you're really a monster Kageyama."

Tobio slowly turned to look at Hinata with a deceitful grin of hers. "Wanna have a taste? I can lift you too, pretty easy~" With that, Hinata was being hurled up mercilessly by his raven volleyball partner and plopped into water with a big splash.

Yachi swallowed hard her saliva, brought her fist closer to her chest and chanted her prayer with a hope that her redhead crush was still alive.

Oikawa was lucky as he was able to swim few seconds ahead of others which Oikawa had a feeling they were better swimmers than him.

And he managed to close the gap between him and the buoy by mere 2 or 2.5 m yet he barely hanging in there since swimming against the sea wave that kept pushing his body towards the shore was extremely draining his energy.

There's few more strokes then he could yank out the stupid flag from the buoy. Oikawa hated to admit it but his body was at its limit, he couldn't synch his breathing anymore. His legs worn out so he solely relied on thrusting power of his hands.

'Aah…I think I'm drowning. I'll die from choking too much sea water..' for a moment he gasped, forcing air into his lungs.

'Tobio…sorry…I c…can't…'Oikawa felt his body going numb, slowly drowning into the darkness down the ocean.

However, a loud roar snapped him out of his slumber thus made the brunette cracked open his eyes and tried to regain his composure. He was completely bewildered by the sight that coming through his angle of vision…no, it seemed like he was not the only one shocked by the odd scene in front of his eyes. Those competitors also could see it.

"DIEEE! I – ZA – YAAA!"

Ok, live broadcasting now. There was a certain blonde guy, with a sunglass, went into a rampage and hurled…yep, he actually HURLED a black haired guy with a small built single-handedly into the sea and the _poor_ guy flung directly towards the buoy where the winning flag was attached in to…

BOOFF!

Both the buoy and the flag were brought into a ruin.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry my dearests since I put this story into a veeerrryy long hiatus (Q _ Q). my deepest apologize. Now with one of my favourite otp is here (Durarara!shizaya), things gonna get more heated up! Hehehe..  
> *Akai: means Red. Oikawa refers to Akashi’s hair colour when giving him the nickname.  
> *In this fic, I imagined Yachi has a crush on Hinata already while Hinata himself didn’t yet recognize his feeling towards her and vice versa so he merely thinks as his actions toward Yachi is pure friendship. Couldn’t blame him as that little sunshine is too pure and simple-minded…and stupid too.  
> One more request….is anyone willing to help me beta-read my stories? If there’s any it would be the greatest help (TT A TT). Thank u so much for reading!! Those who fav n follows too! <3 <3 Any review? :3


End file.
